Crossroad
by breathbookslove
Summary: This takes place 4 years after high school. Peyton never moved on from Jake after he left her. Brooke and Lucas's relationship broken into shambles now only a friendship given that he's engaged to Lindsay and Brooke's feelings never went away. And Dan Scott will protect his family at all cost but what happens when the threat is masking itself as his grandson's nanny. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 1**

Family can be described in many words. But for me it has always been complicated. My family is tight yet twisted. My best friend is also my sister. We've both turned our passions into careers. I'm the owner and creator of Clothes over bros. Peyton is the owner and manager of Red Bedroom records. She's in love with Jake Jagielski. And fully intends on waiting for him. He had to leave Tree Hill in a desperate attempt to get back his daughter Jenny from her evil mother Nikki. That was 4 years ago. There has been no contact between Jake and Peyton since then. I admire her strength and willingness to hold on and believe that he will be back for her. Like he promised. But as time goes on I fear what the silence means.

She's full of hope and optimism. She lights a candle for Jenny on her birthday every year. When it comes to Jake she revisits the places in town they shared memories. I go along with her whenever she needs me. Which hasn't happened. Since the first time she started this tradition.

Watching this entire situation up close. Makes me feel as if my own problems aren't even worth mentioning. But she never makes me feel guilty for talking about it. Lucas Scott was the one boy I would have lost it for. Which makes it all that much more hard to take knowing that he's engaged to Lindsay. Seeing their engagement announcement. Was like a knife through my heart. We dated in high school broke up at the end of senior year. We had a pregnancy scare during junior year. I ended up losing the baby though. If I'm being honest our relationship shifted after that. And I don't think either of us ever fully recovered. I've dated since then Chase, Julian, but it never ends up lasting I never got over really got over him. I went to college in New York. He went to LA and focused on his writing career. He came home and told us about meeting this woman. I remember looking at him. Seeing that smile on his face. That he used to have looking back at me.

I was one of the first to leave Nathan and Haley's that night.

Going home sketching through my tears. Months later. We met up with each other in New York I had a business meeting and he was there for some fan event. And it was all over. We met for dinner. It was like old times. The banter and level of comfort was there. We ended up taking a taxi back to the hotel. Walking down the hallway together. After the richness of the food and the amount of alcohol we had drank between us. I figured it would be an uneventful night. How wrong I had been. He Put his hand at the small of my back. He had said he knew how clumsy I could be and I smiled at him. Eventually we reached my door. I fumbled with my getting my key through the slot. Achieving success turning the knob slowly. Walking inside. Hearing his footsteps behind me. The door closing gently as I felt him take my hand. I had already kicked my shoes off and was in the process of getting out of my dress. When I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. Gently unzipping the zipper in the back. His hands began to roam my skin. As I looked back at him.

"You didn't have to stay I can take care of myself." I told him. His eyes looking back at him.

Our eyes locked. As he brought his hand to my face caressing it gently. "I know that." "Independent, Strong, beautiful, brave, "I gave up on us." "I should've fought harder for you." He said. His eyes blue eyes darkening.

"None of that matters now Luke." I told him. Turning back around. "You should go we're tired and nostalgic." I said. Trying to keep my breath steady.

Getting out of the remainder of my dress. Grabbing a t shirt from my bed. As I felt him grab my hand and pull me closer to him.

Taking me in his arms. Leaning over kissing me.

…

The remainder of the events of that night. Are relived only in my memory. Passion never being something we lacked. It wasn't until the morning after that I came to senses.

Leaving not contacting him. I wouldn't be the girl who took the guy from someone else. Leading us to right now. Where I'm buying a wedding gift for the married couple to be.

Wondering if this is what people meant when they said. Love was about sacrifice.

Nathan and Haley are living the American dream. A new addition the nanny they hired. Who seems to be everything they could dream of. And yet Dan seems to be the only one not willing to welcome her into the family.

…

 **Author's Note: Review! Thoughts! I post often as long as I know people are reading. Give me honest feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"And the little prince said to the man, 'Grownups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them.'"_

Jamie Scott looked around the kitchen in his home. With a smile on his face while he was eating his cereal. His pet rabbit Chester sat beside him locked safely in his cage. Today was show and tell in his classroom at school and the 4-year-old was beyond excited to tell his classmates about his favorite friend.

"Morning Jimmy Jam." Haley said. While she walked into the kitchen. Hugging her son tightly.

"Morning momma." Jamie said happily.

"You have fun during show and tell today okay." Haley said smiling warmly at him.

"I will then on Friday is my talent show." "I can't wait for everyone to see it." "You're going to be so surprised." Jamie said to her. His eyes going wide with excitement.

"I'm on pins and needles you've been so secretive about your act so I'm ready to see what you've been perfecting." "And you know regardless of whether or not you win the contest we will be celebrate you anyway because we love you so much." "All of us are going to be in the audience. "Me, aunt Brooke, aunt Peyton, uncle Lucas, uncle Skills, and daddy too." Haley said. Taking a breath. As she saw his eyes light up.

"Are you sure daddy's going to go.?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes, he wouldn't miss your big night." Haley said to him.

"You get into the car." "Marc will drop you off at school." "I've got to get to work." "I love you baby." Haley said. Leaning over as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too momma." Jamie said. Grabbing his backpack as he ran out the door. Haley smiled at the sight.

She and Nathan had hired Marc six months ago. He had been a huge help to them both because Haley had begun teaching at the high school again and Nathan was playing for the Bobcats their most sought after new team member. Everything had been going great. They had adjusted their schedules and were able to still have time together as a couple which Haley had been so grateful for she should have expected something to eventually go wrong. The accident happened. Nathan was on the way to an away game and this other driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and was drunk and swerved into him. The driver dead. Nathan was injured worse than any of us had imagined. I truly thought I had lost him. And having to come to grips with the idea of that new reality and finding the strength to tell Jamie that he had to say goodbye to his father.

Still brings tears to my eyes. Nathan ended up waking up and being able to speak and have his memory. But it wasn't until the doctor came in and informed us that he would make a full recovery except for his legs. The impact of the crash and the amount of damage done. Meant that Nathan's ability to walk was basically nonexistent. The percentage was very minimal. Meaning basketball and life as he knew it would be different. He had all the possibility in the world if he chose to look at it in the right way.

The news hitting him with a wave of uncertainty. I had sat down. Closed my eyes and took a breath. Reopening them to the sound of Nathan yelling.

"Get out!" "Get the hell out of my hospital room!" "You come in here and say I'm going to make a full recovery then add on the fact that I'm paralyzed!" "I am Nathan Scott!" "Basketball is who I am." "My life isn't going to be different." "My life is over." "Don't give me your bullshit about other options and looking on the brighter side of things." "No one is going to want anything to do with me once this news is out." "You know your facts, and your numbers, you don't know anything about this." "The world that I will no longer be a part of." Nathan said. Turning over facing the wall.

As I blinked back tears. Looking over at the doctor. "I'm so sorry." "My husband is not normally like this at all." I say to him. Trying to keep myself from bursting into tears.

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "No need to apologize Mrs. Scott." "I just delivered life shattering news." "I expect nothing less of a reaction." "I'm going to give you both a chance to absorb this." "I'll be back later to give you more information." The doctor said. As he walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

I put my hand on his. Speaking calmly and hopeful that my voice wasn't shaking. "It's going to be fine." "We are going to be okay." "You are alive and we have an entire life to look forward to together." "Always and forever." "It still means as much to me now than it ever has." "I'm going to go get Jamie he's practically talked off everyone's ear by now talking and asking questions." "He's going to be so relieved to see you." I say. While I started to get up. Feeling him hand go on top of mine. His gaze turning me back around.

"No I don't want him to see me like this." Nathan said. His voice now more hollow.

"Nate, he loves you and was so worried he was terrified literally clinging to me since I told him." "He isn't going to care about any of this." "You are his father." "His hero." "Don't push him away." I said to him. Feeling my voice break the unshed tears burning my eyes.

"I said no Haley." "I need to sleep." "And hope this is just some horrible nightmare." Nathan said. Turning back over.

Removing his hand from mine. I looked back at him once more.

Before I found the words to speak again.

"I'll let you sleep in peace." "I'm going to be in the gift shop with Jamie." "He's been asking me for a while now to get you a present so that is what we'll be doing." "I love you Nathan." I said to him.

Walking slowly towards the door. Stepping back outside to the ongoing world around us.

…

Haley looked back at her bedroom door. Nathan was there physically but emotionally and mentally he was so distant. It broke her heart in more ways than she could put into words. All she could focus on was Jamie and making sure he knew that even with everything going on that he was loved and supported. He was one of the main people in her life that kept her going. Grabbing her keys. Haley headed out the door into her car and drove to the high school.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the support. I truly love reading your feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter.? Your ideas, predictions, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I'm not made of glass tonight._

 _Who's been living here_

 _Cause there's two of everything._

 _I'm not breaking down tonight._

Peyton smiled weakly. As she opened the box that contained mementos photos of herself and Jake. A favorite outfit of Jenny's. Peyton took a breath. Holding the outfit carefully in her hands. Bringing it closer to her. Remembering when she put Jenny in the outfit and how happy she had been. Peyton had been taking sewing lessons wanting to be able to create handmade and wearable gifts. And had been inspired by the memories and family filled moments they had shared prior to being separated. Tears welling up in eyes. The bittersweet feeling, she felt could overtake her. After craving the sense of a whole happy family her entire life. At last having the chance to be a mother figure to a girl who needed it along with the love that gave her a sense of grounding after feeling like she had been simply floating through life. In the matter of a night it all was ripped away with nothing but questions in the wake of their absence.

Putting the outfit away not being able to stand the sight of it. The reality hitting her now that Jenny at this time is four years old. She would have no need for this anymore. Closing the box. Peyton wiped her eyes. Deciding that she wouldn't do this today. If she did it would ruin the rest of her week like it had done many times before. And this week was special she had Jamie's talent show to look forward to and it would get her heart warmed by the innocence. A knot in her throat. Remembering her last conversation with Jake. The hope and happiness it brought to her. Would keep her holding on until she knew that letting go was the only choice she had left. Putting one of her favorite records into the player. Letting the music fill the room as she closed her eyes.

…

Lucas looked around the living room. His eyes landing on Lindsay. Their lived-in home was now covered in decoration samples, pictures, and lists. Lindsay looked back at him with a smile on her face as she got up walked over kissing him. "You got home just in time." "We need to go over your side of the guest lists." "I need to make sure when I give it to the wedding planner everything is right." "It's going to be televised so remember to tell the people who are going to be there on time. We don't want to give the media more details then they need." "Your brother and his wife and your nephew, Peyton, Antwan, Marvin, lastly Brooke Davis." "You wrote a question mark by her name." "I know that you, Haley, Peyton, and her were all close growing up." "Did something happen like is she not coming anymore.?" Lindsay asked him.

"She is last I heard she was getting us a wedding present so that is going to be a really nice gift Brooke has expensive taste plus she gives from the heart so it will be something we need." Lucas said to her.

"Great this wedding is coming together quicker than I thought." "My dad is going to marry us. We're going to Italy for the honeymoon. Then we can start looking for the family house of our dreams." Lindsay said. Smiling at him. Taking his hand in hers. "I'm going to leave this stuff here." "We'll finish up tomorrow." "I'm going to head to bed." Lindsay said. Leaning over kissing him again.

Letting go of his hand. As she undid her pony tail. Going through their bedroom door. Closing the door behind her.

Lucas sat down. Taking a breath. Looking closer at the papers surrounding him. This wedding was approaching so much sooner than he realized. He knew that ounce this happened it was forever. He had given Lindsay that ring and told her those words that bought tears of happiness to her eyes. She had believed in his work before he did. He loved her. She had come into his life at a time when he wasn't looking or needing a relationship. But he found one and knew that he had met someone that he couldn't let go of. Even so just the mention of Brooke brought a variety of feelings to the surface. They had both moved on. And she was going to be a guest at the wedding. Afterwards he and Lindsay would make their big announcement. Taking out his phone while he scrolled through his contacts. His fingers clicking on Brooke's name. He began texting her. Wanting to choose his words carefully. Only to end up erasing it all. Turning off his phone. Switching the light from on to off then heading into the direction of their bedroom. Closing the door behind him. Climbing into bed carefully. As he went to sleep.

….

Nathan opened the door to his bedroom. As he carefully got out and rolled into the hallway. Looking around he could see that the house was now empty which was exactly what he wanted. It was the same way ever since he got out of the hospital. A couple of months ago. He remembered when they had pushed the wheelchair into his hospital room. He wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. He knew how to get in and out of it on his own. When he got home that first day. Haley had told him that their house was completely accessible to him and if he needed help with anything all he had to do was ask.

He couldn't stand being in this house anymore. It was a museum to what he used to be. His awards and pictures hanging on the way. He went around for hours every day looking at what his life once was and wanted nothing more than to trash it. Get rid of these trophies. Burn these pictures. So, he could have visible proof of what his life amounted to now. He didn't want help from anyone nothing anyone said or did would change the fact that his identity, career, and purpose in life was history.

Watching people send their well wishes and the statement the team made on his behalf. They had some guy in his place already. Taking a breath. He moved his way into the kitchen. Going in front of the fridge. Seeing the flyer for the talent show reflected back at him. There was no way I was going to this. It was one thing to be stuck in this body. It was another story having people see you like this. A lesser version of yourself.

He had a difficult enough time dealing with himself and having to maneuver around Haley and Jamie. He could barely look at either of them anymore. Grabbing a trophy from the shelf. He read the inscription and began to make his way to the backyard where the pool was. Looking out at the water in front of him. He tossed it into the water. Watching it sink to the bottom. Then going back inside the house. He went back into the hallway. Opened the door to their room rolled to the nightstand. Taking off his wedding ring. Staring around the room memories going around in his head. When he heard knocking at the door. Annoyed at the interruption. He rolled back into the hallway eventually making it to the front door opening it slowly.

Looking up at the person across from him.

"What the hell do you want Dan.?" Nathan asked frustration in his voice.

"Nice seeing you too son." Dan said. Looking back at him.

….

 **Author's Note: Reading your thoughts and comments. Drives me to update so much sooner. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? What you think the Dan/Nathan conversation will be about.? Lucas/Lindsay what do you think their announcement is.? And Peyton how long do you think she will keep her life on pause.? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 4**

 _It's so quiet here_

 _And I feel so cold._

 _This house no longer_

 _Feels like home._

Nathan started to go back inside. While Dan opened the door wider so he could get through. Slowly closing the door behind him. Taking a look around the room then back at Nathan.

"I'm here to check up on you I have some time before I have to be at the dealership and know that it's been awhile since we've seen each other so I figured I'd drop by." Dan said to him.

"You've seen me there is nothing else left for you to do now but leave." Nathan said in response.

Not phased by his son's hostility. He spoke again. "I just wanted you to know that I'm available if you ever need to talk." "I've been through countless dark times and have gotten through it none of it easy or done alone.

Remember that. And keep in mind that your mother and I love you. Almost losing you after this accident was and is still hard to come to grips with.

Putting that into perspective we are going to be around for you, Haley, Jamie, Lucas too."

"That's all I have to say for now." "I'll see you later Nate." Dan said. As he looked at his son once more before leaving out the door. On the way to his car dealership.

Nathan closed the door behind him. Taking a breath. Shaking his head. Going in the direction of the closet opening it.

And removing the one of many alcohol bottles he had hidden drinking from it. Finishing it in a matter of minutes.

As he headed back into their bedroom closing the door behind him.

Later on that day

"Thank you for helping me set the table baby." Haley said smiling at him.

"Your welcome momma." Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

"From what you've told me your show and tell went really well." Haley said. Looking to Jamie. While she started to serve the food, they would be eating for dinner.

"It was so fun momma all the kids in the class wanted to pet and feed Chester."

"But my teacher said we couldn't do that and to save it for recess time." "Then after lunch me and my friends feed and played with Chester until it was time to go back inside." "It was such a good day." Jamie said smiling.

"So, happy to hear that Jimmy Jam." "Tomorrow is that talent show we're so ready to cheer you on." Haley said. While she started to eat her dinner.

Hearing the knock at the door. Haley stopped eating and got up. Watching while Jamie ran to open the door.

Walking up behind him. As a smile came to her face.

"Grandpa Dan." Jamie said happily. Hugging him then taking his hand. Walking over to where Haley was.

"Look momma it's grandpa Dan." Jamie said excitedly.

Dan smiled looking back at Haley.

"I'm sorry to interruption Haley." Dan said to her.

"It's no interruption at all." "Let me get you a plate." Haley said. As she started to fill the empty plate on the table with food."

"I appreciate it and I would love to stay for dinner." "The main reason I came tonight is to thank you Jamie for your invitation you mailed to me and grandma Deb." "We've never gotten such a colorful and well-drawn card before." "We will be there at your talent show." Dan said. Looking to him.

"Yay." Jamie said. His eyes beaming with happiness.

The three continued to eat and talk. When Nathan opened the door of the bedroom. Rolling out slowly. Into the hallway. In the direction of the dining room where he heard voices. Being able to hear much more clearer now as to whose voice stuck out to him.

Now at the table. Everyone turned around. Looking at him.

"Daddy." Jamie said excitedly.

Haley felt a sense of nervousness go through her.

She never knew what expect when it came to Nathan these days.

Nathan turned his attention to Dan. His eyes darkened. And face lacking emotion as he spoke.

"I told you to go away and I didn't need you or your help." "To leave my family alone." "And of course, you couldn't do that." Nathan said to him.

Haley put her hand on his arm. "Nathan stop there is no need to talk to him that way." "He came to talk with Jamie and I invited him to stay for dinner." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Don't defend him Haley!" Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Okay I'm going to go." "Thank you for dinner Haley it was delicious." "I'll see you later Jamie." Dan said. Smiling

"Wait Dan would it be possible for Jamie to spend the night with you and Deb.?" "I would get him in the morning or afterschool if you would like to take him." Haley said.

"We would love to him." "How do you feel about that.?" Dan asked him.

"Let's go." "Goodnight momma and daddy, I love you." Jamie said. Taking hold of Dan's hand. The two heading towards then out the door.

It was only then that Haley turned to look at Nathan. Taking a breath. Before she spoke. "I'm trying Nathan every single day since this happened to reassure you that regardless of your circumstances and the difficulty it brings that we are in this together. But the more I look. I see that I'm in this alone."

"You have made no effort and have been sinking deeper into this self-pity and as much as I love you." "One of us needs to make Jamie a priority." "I can't save this marriage on my own." "I have nothing else to give."

"My heart breaks that much more as the days go by." "You are not the man I fell in love with and are not the person I want my son to be around." "I need a break Nathan." "I'm leaving with Jamie."

"When you find yourself the man I know you are and the father that Jamie loves and the husband I desperately miss." "Then you come home to us until then you're getting exactly what you want." "Your now alone." Haley said.

Wiping her eyes. As she headed into their room. Packing bags then sometime later she walked out the door.

…..

 **Author's Note: Haley's reached her breaking point. What happens next is in Nathan's hands. Will this be the turning point he needs to reclaim his life or is he too far gone.? Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Can't seem to hold you like I want._

 _Nobody's going to come and save you._

 _We're going down and you know that we're doomed._

 _We're slow dancing in a burning room._

 _I was the one you always dreamed of._

 _You were the only light I've ever saw._

The next day

Haley woke up having to look away. The sun blinding her. While she looked over at Jamie and smiled. He had fallen asleep next to her. Filling her in on the fun he had at Grandpa Dan's it was reassuring to know for just a little while longer she could keep him unaware of what was really going on between her and his father. Getting up slowly while she went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Once the food was almost done she went over and tickled him. His laughter filling the room.

"Wake up Jimmy Jam." She said happily.

"Morning momma." Jamie said. Wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm making pancakes." "So, you get ready for school and by the time you're finished it will be done then I'll drop you off at school and I'll go to work." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Haley got up and started to walk back into the kitchen. While Jamie went to the other room. Eventually coming back out dressed and excited for the day.

Haley had two plates across from each other with pancakes and bacon on the side. Jamie took the syrup decorating his pancakes with a syrup smile. While Haley told him that she would be in the audience with all the other family members. Tonight, being the talent show.

Jamie looked back at her once he was finished eating his breakfast. Haley paused looking at him. "What's wrong Jamie.?" Haley asked. Putting her hand on his.

"Where's daddy.?" Jamie asked her. His blue eyes reflecting back sadness in them.

Haley took a breath. And thought of what to say. Jamie may have been young but he was smart for his age. And could sense a disconnect in the way his life normally went.

"Daddy is at our house." "He needs some time to deal with his adult problems that have nothing to do with you." "I know this time hasn't been easy and that you've noticed changes in how your dad has been acting and I just need you to know that regardless of what happens me and your dad love you so much." "And I will always protect you and make sure you are safe, happy, and loved." Haley said. Leaning over hugging him tightly. Letting him go minutes later.

"I love you too momma." "It's going to be okay." "We'll take care of each other." Jamie said to her. As he took his mother's hand. Then lead the way. While they headed outside and got into the car. On the way to school.

….

"I really appreciate you meeting with me Brooke." Lindsay said. Smiling over at her.

"It's not a problem Lindsay I'm just a little surprised as to what you would want to talk about." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"I was wondering if you would want to have a more in depth part in the wedding.?" "I'm an only child and don't really have close friends in this town and would really like it if you would be my maid of honor.?" "I'm hopeful that during this time we could maybe become friends." "Peyton and Haley are going to be bridesmaids and we've gotten to know each other better but you and I haven't had that opportunity." "So, Brooke what do you think." Lindsay said.

"I would be honored Lindsay." Brooke said to her.

"I'm so happy you said that." "This wedding is going to be one of the most talked about in town." "You are just what I need my mind has been full of so much information between planning the wedding and preparing for our move it's been exhausting." Lindsay said to her.

"What move.?" Brooke asked curious.

"After the wedding, Lucas and I are moving out of Tree Hill." Lindsay said back at her.

"From the look on your face I take it Lucas didn't tell you." Lindsay said.

"No, he didn't." "I am fully prepared to plan things with you." "It's just right now this news really took me by surprise." "Take my number and my email give me any details and suggestions you have for the wedding." Brooke said. Quickly jotting down her information. Handing it to Lindsay.

"I'll see you later." Brooke said. As she got up and headed to her car.

Brooke drove down the road. Keeping her eyes focused. While she parked into the street by his home. Getting out of the car. Walking up the stairs. Knocking on the door twice. Trying to keep her composure. Even though this rush of adrenaline was coursing through her. The door opening slowly. Lucas looking up at her.

"Brooke." He said softly. Unable to read the look on her face.

"You couldn't tell me yourself." "I thought we were friends Lucas." Brooke said to him.

"Why would you second guess that." "Of course, we are Brooke." "Come inside and tell me what has you so upset." Lucas said. Moving aside. Brooke then walking inside. He closes the door behind her. She looks back at him. "Now what is this news I couldn't tell you myself.?" Lucas asked her.

"The fact that your planning to leave Tree Hill with Lindsay." "According to what I heard I'm the only one who was in the dark about this and I'm just wondering why that is.?" Brooke asked him.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you I didn't want to just spring it on you."

"The thought of having to say goodbye to you." "Is more than I can take." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

The wall Brooke had up begun to fall. As she began to speak. "You didn't want to tell me because that would make it real and then you wouldn't be able to deny it anymore." Brooke said to him.

"There is nothing to deny we were together a long time ago." "I never set out to hurt you everything just fell apart and before we knew it." "We were living separate lives." "Saying goodbye to you would be the hardest part because we still mean so much to each other." Lucas said.

They're eyes locked on each other. As Brooke spoke again. "I shouldn't have left that morning." "That night meant something to me Luke and I know that it did for you too." "I also want you to be happy and if that's with Lindsay then you start your new life with her and forget about me." "And I'll do the same." "I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke said. Letting go of his hand. While she turned around. Walking out the door.

…

Later on that day

Haley looked to one side then the other. Lucas and Brooke were next to her. Then Peyton was by Skills. And Dan and Deb were sitting next to each other. She felt relief seeing all these members of their family here for Jamie. He was coming up next. And she had yet to see Nathan. Haley was hopeful he wouldn't miss this but decided to not focus on that. She hadn't told anyone about leaving Nathan and would keep it that way until she figured out what the next steps would be.

Clapping loudly with a wide smile on her face. As she saw Jamie walk out.

In a costume and props. It took minutes for her to realize that he was putting on a magic show. And she saw a friend of his who she assumed was his assistant. A little girl named Madison. Haley's heart filled with pride. Watching Jamie come alive during his act. Doing trick after trick. Having the audience completely engaged the time seeming to have flown by. The talent show coming to a close.

Jamie winning first prize. After receiving his award. Jamie running into my arms.

"I'm so proud of you." "You did an amazing job." I said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks momma." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"My little man you made me one proud godmother out there tonight." Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

"Thank you, aunt Brooke." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"Anywhere you want to go J Luke." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Karen's café for dessert." Jamie said excitedly.

"Lead the way buddy." Lucas said. Taking his hand. While Brooke took the other.

Haley looking back trying to see if she saw Nathan anywhere. Hearing Lucas's voice turned her around.

"You coming Hales.?" Lucas asked.

"Yea I want to soak in as much of this night as I can." Haley said. Looking back at him.

While they headed out the doors.

….

 **Author's note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? Lucas and Brooke.? Naley and Jamie.? Predictions.? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Everything has changed_

 _Faces stay the same._

 _I've heard myself say things_

 _I'd take back._

None of mattered. He welcomed the ache in his chest. Because at least it meant that he was feeling something. This house everything in it reminded him of a memory he shared with Haley or Jamie and he couldn't stand to look at any of it. Looking at the flyer still hanging on the fridge he knew he had missed it. And felt bad about that. Recalling hearing Jamie's excitement and joy about being a part of the show days earlier. He understood why things had resulted in this way. His inability to see past his own pain and misery. He hated the person he had become. He barely recognized himself anymore. Hearing the pain in Haley's voice. Made him sick knowing he had caused the wife he loved to hurt so badly. And Jamie his beautiful boy who gave him the chance to be the father he wished he had. Was in the crossfire and he had done nothing to protect him and make things easier he had and continued to be the driving force to make him be a better man. But he had failed him and everyone else. He hadn't just welcomed the darkness he had become it. Nathan thought to himself as he rolled the chair around. Hearing the front door open.

The light flickering on as he heard a voice he knew and had gotten used to Marc the nanny. Seeing Nathan, he walked over apologizing for intruding and said that he was just picking a few left-over things for Haley and would be gone soon.

As he went to the areas of the house he had been told to go to. Then went out the door putting them safely into the trunk. Closing it up. Going back into the house. Where he saw Nathan again.

Walking over slowly turning to face him as he spoke.

"I know that I've only worked here for a matter of months and don't know the entire story but I do know what it's like to be the one caught in the middle. My parents went back and forth using their faults and mistakes against each other which got so bad and affected me so much I left. And moved in with grandparents. Somewhere along the line my parents forgot that at some point they loved each other and all of that got overlooked. They're both remarried now living miles apart still hating each other which makes family gatherings not much fun." "Why I'm even telling you this is because I've seen Haley trying to shield Jamie, and keep hold onto you and your relationship. Leaving her with no room to breathe or deal with her own feelings." "I hope you two work it out." "I will get out of your way now." Marc said. As he started walking to the front door.

Nathan rolled up behind him.

"Thank you for sharing your story and being there to give support to my wife and son it is greatly appreciated." Nathan said to him.

"It's not a problem Mr. Scott." Marc said as he got into his car. And went on the road.

Nathan let Marc's words sink in. As he closed the door behind him.

….

Lucas went into his closet. Feeling reminiscent of a simpler time. Taking out his box of high school mementos. Sitting it on the bed next to him.

Smiling as he took out the Julies Cesar book. His Ravens Jersey. And many other items he had forgotten about. Pausing as he came across a letter from Brooke he realized that he never opened. Curious he broke the seal and took out the letter. Leaving the envelope in the box. Unfolding the letter as he started to read. _Dear Lucas. I'm laying here on my bed. While I write this to you. Hearing the baby's heartbeat, the other day. Was so humbling and already made me feel this intense bond and connection. To this new life that we had created. I never realized how much love could change you. We are facing this beautiful unknown adventure together. I cannot wait hold this baby in my arms. And be parents. Happily, in love. Starting this new chapter of our life._

 _Love Brooke_

Lucas took a breath. Putting the letter back into the envelope. Memories flashing through his mind. He remembered the happiness that shined in her eyes when they saw the baby on the monitor. The entire rest of the day was spent thinking of names and making plans. They were so in love. Before it all came crashing down around them in one single night. They lost the baby and each other. Lucas took a breath. His eyes burning with unshed tears. As he got up and headed out the door. And into his car. Driving slowly. Eventually reaching the house. Getting out the car and walking up the stairs. Knocking hard on the door. It opening slowly. Brooke taken aback by his presence. Putting that aside. Noticing the look in his eyes. That stirred up emotion inside her. Moving over while he took careful steps inside. Closing the door behind him. As she looked up at him.

"What is it Luke.?" Brooke asked. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I read your letter I pushed you away." "After everything happened." "I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain." "Knowing that nothing I said or did would help I couldn't save the baby." "I was angry and hurt and lashed out at you knowing that it would be forgiven." "When you needed, me I wasn't there." "I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke walked closer to him. Tears falling from her eyes. As she spoke. Looking back at him.

"You did all you could." "I never held that against you." "I was hurt too." "And wanted to feel nothing but I couldn't because you showed that was no way to live." "And I couldn't go back even if I tried." "I was too in love with you." "I still am." Brooke said. Taking a breath. As she looked away.

Lucas put his on hand on her face. They're eyes locked on each other again.

"I'm in love with you too Brooke." Lucas said.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I've Been picking up the pieces._

 _Of the mess, you made._

 _The more I think about it now._

 _People like you always want back._

 _The love they pushed aside._

 _All you had to do was stay._

 _Why'd you have to go and lock me out._

 _When I let you in._

Feeling her hand go on top of his. Lucas took his hand off her face as he started to speak. "But I'm engaged to Lindsay and I can't do that to her end the engagement. Break her heart." Lucas said. Looking back at Brooke. Seeing the expression change on her face. As she stepped back.

"You have no problem breaking mine." Brooke said. The tears she was holding began to fall from her eyes. Lucas attempted to take her hand she refused. "How can you marry her after we just revealed our true feelings for each other.?" "I was willing to put what I felt aside because I thought she was who you truly loved." "Now that I know that's not the case I can't do it Luke." "Being a part of this wedding." "I don't know Lindsay well but she seems kind, and decent and is completely in love with you." "And deserves to marry someone who feels the same way." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I know that I care for Lindsay she's an incredible person." "And deserves someone who can give her the life she wants." "I know what I want out of my life and I know who I want it with." "But that doesn't mean I can and will hurt someone else to get what I want." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Wiping her eyes as she spoke. "Where does that leave us exactly.?" "Pretending to be friends with a past." "I can't hide my feelings for you I've never really been able to do that." "You see right through me and I love and hate that about you." "I can only be vulnerable with you." "We've never been able to deny the chemistry and connection we have." "Four years apart in different areas of world and look at us baring our hearts and souls like this." Brooke said. Feeling herself relax under his touch. As he lifted her face with his hand.

"I never wanted to break your heart then and now." "Living without you in my life isn't something that either of us wants." "But if you need to space and time then take it." "I don't want our past to stop you from gaining the world that you deserve." "I love you too much to have to watch your heart break because of this wedding or me." "Sometimes letting go is the only choice left." "And this is the case with us." Lucas said. Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Pulling her into a hug. Holding on tightly. Eventually letting go. The two facing each other again. Brooke grabbing his hand. While he looked back at her.

"Stay." "Spend the night.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

….

"Hales I got your stuff." Marc said. Placing down the boxes. Turning to her as she looked to him.

"Thank you." "I've really depended on you during all of this and I really appreciate the help and being there for Jamie he considers you a friend and I do too." "You deserve a much-needed break." "Take this money and go out and be young have your fun." "I'm giving you the week off." "And I'm not taking no for an answer." Haley said. Smiling at him. Handing him the money she had taken out of her purse.

Marc looked at the money. Wanting to refuse it. But decided against it. Thanking her with a smile. "You're being far to kind I was just doing my job." "I love spending time with Jamie he's a cool little guy it's hard to not get attached to him." "And working for an incredible woman is no sacrifice on my social life." "Trust me between the dating apps and everything else out there." "Finding someone worth trying to build a real relationship with is not worth the trouble." Marc said honestly.

"You'll change your mind when you find the right person." "It changes the way you think about yourself and the people around you I've attempted to set up single people I've known in the past." "It's the romantic in me." "The want for the people I love to experience what I have or had." Haley said. Pausing realizing now she was really unsure as to where her and Nathan stood. He hadn't reached out to her at all. Jamie has been asking about seeing his dad for days now. I've tried to put it off as long as I could but is this how it would always be. Waiting in suspended time until he was ready to show his face again. It wasn't fair to Jamie or to myself. I had to talk to Nathan if he wouldn't talk to me I had to talk to him. Haley decided. Waving goodbye to Marc. Getting up as she closed the door behind him.

With Jamie sleeping over at Madison's. It gave me some time to myself. Haley decided to get out of the house. And go into her car and head back to their home. She knew Nathan would be there. She just had no idea. What she would say to him. Once they were face to face. Reaching the house in about thirty minutes. Haley took a breath. Parking her car in the street. Looking at the place she missed calling home. Getting out of the car. Walking up the steps. Knocking on the door nervously. As it opened slowly. Nathan appearing in front of her. His breath catching at the sight of her. "Haley." Nathan said softly.

"Nathan." Haley said. Taking him in. Wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. And forget what happened. Leaving it in the past and to move as a family. But knowing that she wouldn't and couldn't. Her heart, spirit, and soul was broken. And she didn't know how much time it would take before she would heal.

"Can I come in.?" Haley asked him.

"Of course,." Nathan said. Making room for her.

While she walked inside the home. Closing the door behind her.

Watching as she looked around.

"I miss you Hales." "You and Jamie the three of us being a family." "This living apart has been going on for too long." "I love you I want you to come home." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I love you too Nathan." "I've been in love with you since I was 17 and I've never stopped loving you. And I never will." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, Thank you for the support. I love reading what you think. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 8**

 _"Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't and what you thought wasn't true was? Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream. The only way you wake up is to face the lies hidden in your soul and you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection you are not alone._

Peyton woke up trying to catch her breath. Realizing as she looked around the room that it was still early in the day. Shivering as she pulled on the hoodie that clung to her body comfortably. While she got up needing to close the window that had recently bought in the cooler air. Walking over slowly she began to push down the window. Looking in both directions on her street in her neighborhood. Hearing the sound of a child's laughter. Which caused her to pause. Making her wonder if she was truly beginning to lose her grips on reality all together.

A sense of relief went through her. Once the window was at last closed. The sun shined in a stream of orange and yellow light. Giving her a sense of calm. Putting her hand on her stomach. The pangs of hunger unable to be ignored any longer. So, she headed into her kitchen. The flip flops she had on her feet hitting against the ground. Grabbing the remote from the counter she turned on the TV. Switching it over to the news. Feeling this overwhelming need to be connected into the world again.

While she began to go through her cabinets. Turning up the volume the voices of the newscasters filling the room. Deciding to make soup. Throwing in noodles, vegetables, spices, seasonings, Putting low heat under the pot. Glancing over at the TV every once in a while. The soup eventually finished cooking. Peyton took her large spoon and gave herself a nice serving of the soup. Turning off the stove. Walking over to the couch.

With the boiling steamy bowl of soup in her hands. Sitting down carefully. The aroma of the soup filling the whole house. Bringing back memories from her childhood. Of her mother making this recipe on rainy or snow filled days. Her heart filling with the comfort and love of those priceless moments. Turning her attention to the TV. The spoon falling into the bowl. As she looked up paying close attention to the latest report. Breaking news headline ran across the screen.

 _Two dead bodies found alongside their boat._ _They're hands clasped together tightly._

Peyton felt as if she might faint. Taking a closer look at the screen trying to remember the name of the boat Jake and Jenny had left on.

….

 **Listen to: Sanders Bohlke : Nearly Summer. While you read this part of the story.**

Brooke looked up at him. Smiling softly. "Luke, you might as well it's getting late anyway." "Just text Lindsay and we can order take out, play board games, and have this one last night together." Brooke said to him.

Looking back at her as he spoke. "Last night what do you mean by that Brooke.?" Lucas asked her. Sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Victoria has been calling, and emailing, practically hunting me down about moving back to New York and opening up a Clothes over bros over there." "She said investors and customers have been wanting it for years now she found a space where I could open a store and I have my place I lived in when I was in college still available. "I've been thinking of whether or not to take her up on the offer. Given everything that's happened between us recently I think it's the right decision." "You get your space to continue on building a life with Lindsay and I get to find a new life for myself in New York." "She's planning to meet me tomorrow." Brooke said to him.

"So, we're never going to see each other again.?" Lucas asked. Feeling a pang of remorse in his chest at the thought.

"We will during holidays, birthdays, and anything else that is family related." "This is the best choice for both of us." "I'm going to order the food you decide what you want to do." Brooke said. Getting out her phone.

Lucas getting out his phone and texting Lindsay. _Going to spend the night with an old friend I'll see you tomorrow._ Lucas sent the text and turned off his phone putting it away.

Getting up heading into the game direction of the game closet. Which was in the hallway between the guest room and at home library. That is something no one outside of their circle knew. Brooke had a hunger for fashion and reading. That added a level of mystery and intrigue to the beautiful brunette.

Smiling as he looked down the line of games. Each holding a different set of memories for them. Deciding on Monopoly. Pulling out the box. Closing the closet door. Walking back into the living room with it in his hands. Places the box on the table in front of him. Hearing footsteps coming towards him. As he looked up.

"So, you decided to stay I'm so happy I wasn't looking forward to spending this last alone." Brooke said. Looking closer at the front of the game box. "Out of all the picks you had to choose from you chose this." "I'm not the only one who's in the mood to go down memory lane." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

"Where did you order from.?" Lucas asked. Trying to change the subject.

"You'll see when it gets here." Brooke said to him.

Minutes later knocking at the door interrupted their gazing at each other. Lucas got up quickly. Opening the door. Thanking the delivery person. Then paying them. Taking the food. Bringing it back inside the house and walking over to where him and Brooke are sitting. Brooke clapped her hands with excitement.

"Your happy that smile on your face is hard to deny." "It's probably even better than it smells." "See I know you and what you like." Brooke said. Going into the bag taking out what she had ordered for herself.

"I am happy but that's only a small part of the food being here." "I love spending time with you." "You make a simple dinner mean so much." Lucas said. Uncorking the bottle of wine Brooke had brought with her from the kitchen.

Blushing as she lifted up one of the empty glasses. Lucas filling it. Stopping halfway. While Brooke lifted up the other glass. And he did the same. She handed it to him.

He smiled back at her. Giving the dice. "Ladies first." He said.

….

Hours later

"I Won!" Brooke said. Happily getting up while she danced around.

"You are still such a sore winner." Lucas said. Laughing.

"You pick what we do next." Brooke said to him.

Getting up as he lite the fireplace. Causing a sudden warmth to surround them. He looked back at her. "Truth or dare." "Or maybe just dare because neither of us can handle the truth right now." Lucas said to her.

"Let's play." Brooke said. Sitting back down.

…

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Give me regret as long as I can keep the good memories too. We all have regrets, but some of us still have time to erase them."_

"Truth or dare Brooke.?" Lucas asked her. Taking a breath as she smiled at him. "Truth." she said back at him. The two sitting in front of the fireplace. Enjoying the comfort and safety they felt in the presence of the other.

"Do you feel like you are enough.?" "Outside of work and status." "Just being Brooke Davis.?" Lucas asked her curious.

Looking away then back at him. Her eyes locked on his as she spoke.

"Yea I do feel as if I'm enough when it comes to my friends and my family." "If I can be honest I'm pretty sure why I never felt enough in aspect has to do with my parents." "They're constant and continuous demand for me to be everything they weren't or couldn't be capable ofspilled over into every aspect of my life and is something I carried with me for so long."

"Now though I've limited my relationship with my mother to business and my father to limited access." "Which is why I gravitated so much to your mother and Keith they were the parents I always hoped for and who taught me what unconditional love was supposed to be about." Brooke wiped her eyes as she spoke.

"Your turn truth or dare Lucas.?" Brooke asked him.

"Dare." Lucas said in response.

"I want you to picture your life for me." "Close your eyes." "And think about the greatest moments in your life who do you see standing next you.?" Brooke said.

Lucas reopened his eyes. Looking back at her. "You." Lucas said softly.

"Truth or dare Brooke.?" He asked her.

"Dare." She said back to him.

"You close your eyes and hold out your hand." Lucas said.

Closing her eyes. As she stuck out her hand.

Going into his pocket. Minutes latertelling Brooke to reopen her eyes.

Brooke doing that. Looking down at her hand. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Keith's ring." Brooke said surprise in her voice.

Looking back at her. Taking her hand in his. "Finally, it's found the person that is supposed to be wearing it." "And I've woman who is the other half of me." "My home." Lucas said. Touching her face with his hand.

Brooke put her hand on his. Looking into his eyes.

"I can't." Brooke said. Her voice breaking as she got up. And ran into the hallway. On the way to her bedroom. Hearing footsteps behind. While she wiped her eyes. Opening and closing the door behind her.

Sitting on her bed. Trying to gain composure over emotions. Finding that harder to do as the seconds' past by.

Opening the door slowly. Looking up at her. Closing the door behind him.

"Brooke what went wrong.?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke looked back at him. Emotion thick in her voice. "This entire situation is wrong what were we thinking one night would just put an end to what were and are to each other.?" Brooke asked. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Brooke, I want to make this right but I can't do that without hurting one of you." "Which is exactly what I don't want to do but I have no choice." Lucas said back at her.

"How can you honestly tell me that Luke." "This was all your choice." "You proposed to her and have her believing in the relationship and future you've built and even though you aren't in love with her because as much as you love me it's not enough." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. As she started turned on her light and started to pack her belongings.

"Brooke where are you going.?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm off to New York I can stand being there flying under the radar for a night." "Until I meet with Victoria." Brooke said to him.

"You can't go like this." "Leaving things so up in the air between us." Lucas said.

"I can because you've made your choice and it's not me." Brooke said. Walking out of her room. Through the hallway. Putting her hand on the knob.

Going out the door. In the direction of her car. Getting inside and driving away.

…

One year later

Nathan rolled into the room quietly. Blowing a noisemaker into the air. As Jamie got up smiling widely. "Daddy." Jamie said happily. While he got out of bed. Walking slowly over to his father. Wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"I love you buddy." Nathan said. Hugging him back tightly.

"I love you too daddy." Jamie said.

"Happy birthday!" Nathan said happily.

Jamie smiled widely. "Thank you." "I'll open the door." Jamie said. As he took the knob turning it carefully. While Nathan rolled out the room. Jamie walking beside him. Separating when they reached the kitchen.

"There is our birthday boy." Haley said smiling. Leaning down as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "5 years old." "The time has flown by." "I remember when you used to take naps in the driver now you're a full-blown kid." "We love you so much." "And know how excited you are to celebrate with everyone today." "Since it's your special day we do whatever you want." Haley said smiling at him.

"Breakfast at the beach!" Jamie said excitedly.

"You heard the boy it's a Scott family beach day." "Luckily for us momma did the cooking and packed a nice picnic for us." "You go get your camera, and bucket for getting seashells." "Momma and I will be out here waiting for you." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Okay I'll go right now." Jamie said excitedly. Running back into his room.

"Did you see how happy he was." Haley said. Walking over to Nathan.

"I did and you were practically glowing yourself." Nathan said. Bringing her closer to him.

"How could I not be we have this breath – taking new home." "Our beautiful son." "We are happier and more in love than I could of ever imagined possible." "And we might be pregnant." "Life has really rewarded us." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

Breaking the kiss. When they heard, a door opening and footsteps coming toward them.

"I'm ready!" Jamie said.

"We are too." "Family beach day begins." Nathan said.

The three of them. Heading towards the front door.

….

Victoria opened and slammed the door loudly. Causing Brooke to get up.

"What is it now Victoria.?" Brooke asked tiredness in her voice.

"You already know I'm going back to Tree Hill for my godson's party." Brooke said. Glaring at her.

"I know you've sent that message loud and clear." "I'm here dropping off another letter from that Lucas Scott again." "If you would answer these he would stop sending them." Victoria said annoyed.

"Just leave it on my desk and continue on with your day mother." Brooke said. Folding her arms. Watching Victoria walk out her office. Closing the behind her.

Brooke wanted took the letter off the desk. And thought about adding it to the pile she already had. But decided against it. Breaking the seal as she began to read.

 _Dear Brooke._

 _I've been meaning to reach out you. But I didn't want to over step or make it seem as if I was picking sides. The truth is it was revealed that Lindsay was lying she was never in love with Lucas. She wanted to get him away from you. The reality is she was is in love with Marc but he had his eyes on Haley which didn't work out. Much to his disappointment. Leading to him being fired. Why I'm telling you all of this. Is because I know you love him and he loves you. And that my dear is what life is about. You fought for him. And now he's fighting for you._

 _Hope to see you at the party._

 _Love Karen._

Brooke wiped her eyes. Put the letter back in the envelope and dropped it in her bags. Went out the office door. And into her private jet.

It was time to come home. In more ways than she realized.

….

 **Review! Your support keeps this story going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 10**

 _I think it's cool how people celebrate the day you were born. Like for the rest of your life they have cake and presents and they celebrate that you're here. There's something really nice about that._

Jamie was off playing with his friends. Andre, Chuck, Madison. The house was full of music and the variety of aromas from the different food items occupying the stations set up in the house and outdoors. The pool was clear a perfect blue. While footsteps of kids and laughter was heard in every direction. Haley had baked the birthday cake double layered vanilla and chocolate. The cake cooling in a separate area.

The couple looked around their home feeling a sense of pride. They had found their way back together. And wanted to enjoy the bliss of that. Hearing the front door open. Dan and Karen, along with Keith and Karen came inside. With gifts in hand. While they greeted Nathan and Haley with compliments on the house and decorations. They headed to the hallway dropping off their gifts at the present table.

Nathan and Haley decide to make rounds around the party. Checking on their guests and food and drinks. Then went to see Jamie.

….

Brooke opened the front door of the Scott home. Having packed the gift for Jamie days earlier she simply got off the jet and went into her car. Driving straight here. Walking through the door closing it behind it her.

Looking around feeling a sense of family and memories rush through her she had truly missed Tree Hill. And everyone in it.

Smiling as Brooke saw Nathan and Jamie together. I always loved and admired their family unit. Secretly hopeful that I would have that for myself someday. Going deeper into the hallway. I dropped off my gift. Then strolled through the hallway. Looking up at the large amount of pictures. Cover the walls. Then went out back to the pool area. Taking a seat at the nearest chair I could find. Smiling at the sight of the kids playing on the other side.

Brooke laid back on the lounge chair. Her hair straight. Skin shined with a healthy glow of sun. And nail polish on finger nails and toes.

"Clearly New York has been a satisfying experience for you." "I've missed that smile and the woman wearing it." The voice said.

Causing Brooke to get up and look behind her.

"Luke." Brooke said happily.

Lucas leans over pulling her into a hug.

"Brooke." He said softly.

Wanting to savor the feeling of joy in this meeting.

Eventually pulling apart.

"I know what happened with you and Lindsay and I'm sorry." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"It wasn't meant to be heartbreak makes good material." Lucas said. But all of that is long over." "She left town and so did Marc." "Enough time has been wasted on this already and I don't want to focus on it any longer." "Instead I want to make up for lost time." "A year is a long time." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Hearing the calls for the birthday cake in the distance.

Brooke looks up at him. Extending her hand to him.

"You owe me a dance." She said. Smiling warmly.

Looking back at her surprised. "I do.?" He says smiling back at her.

"First let's celebrate our godson's birthday first." She said.

The two walking back inside. Gathering around in the large circle of party goes joining in the singing of happy birthday.

Jamie looked around the room at his family and friends. The glow of the birthday candles in front of him. Taking a breath. While he closed his eyes. Thinking of his birthday wish. Blowing out his candles. The room erupting in applause and cheers.

Lights turn back on. As the cake is sliced and shared amongst the guests. People are engaged in conversations and stories. Memories and laughter. While the time went on. Jamie holding both his parents' hands. While they walked over to the present table.

Jamie picking out his first gift. Inside a dark blue gift bag.

Unknowing to anyone else. They weren't alone.

"Happy birthday my boy." The voice said. Looking in from the shadows.

Before walking off.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Brucas, Naley and Jamie.? Who do you think was looking in from the shadows.? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 11**

 _"Sooner or later we all choose a path. Sometimes you never look back, and sometimes life forces you to."_

Jamie takes the bag over to where the other guests are. While Nathan and Haley carry the rest of them. And he takes a seat on the couch. Removing the wrapping paper. Then open the card. As he began to read it.

 _To my favorite little man. The world has been a better place these past four years because you were a part of them. Now we are embarking on a brand-new chapter. I look forward to seeing who you become and making even more memories together. It has and continues to be an honor to be your godmother and to be able to share a space in your life and have a place in that big heart of yours._

 _Hope you enjoy your gift._

 _I love you, Aunt Brooke._

Jamie placed the card at his side and continued to go through the bag. Revealing a photo album cover. Jamie picked it up sitting it on his lap and began to go through it. Inside there were pictures and sayings, pictures he had made her and souvenirs from trips they had taken. Jamie couldn't wipe of the smile that came to his face while he looked through these memories. Eventually stopping. Closing the album. Walking over to Brooke and hugging her.

"Thank you, aunt Brooke, I love my present." Jamie said to her.

"Your more than welcome Jamie." "You have your own little time capsule to add memories on to forever." Brooke said. Hugging him back tightly.

Letting him go. While he went back to his parents. Who handed him gift after gift. Brooke felt her heart ache with happiness and admiration for her dearest and closest friends. Looking to the other side of her. Where she saw Peyton, who had decided to move on with her life. And open up to the possibility of loving someone and letting herself be loved. As well as reopening, Red Bedroom Records. Hearing the joy and excitement in her voice now that she was back to work. Made Brooke feel so grateful to have and continued to be with her on this journey.

Eventually all the gifts were opened and the guests were all almost gone. Nathan had taken Jamie into his room. He was exhausted with all the fun and birthday celebration. Haley looked around her living room before shutting off the life. She had managed with the help of her friends to clean up most of the aftermath from the party. To be honest though she was with everything not being put away and neat.

After all her and Nathan had gone through they felt safe and happy. This overwhelming feeling of gratitude because they had survived and came out the side stronger. Smiling as she turned out the lights. Then headed into the hallway. To Jamie's room watching as he slept for a few minutes. Closing his door then going into their bedroom. Opening the door slowly. Looking up at Nathan who was already in bed and had been waiting for her. As she walked over. Leaning to kiss him. Then went to her closet and changed. Walking back at out. Feeling instantly protected as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Today was an incredible Hales." "Five years ago, our lives changed forever." "And a lot has happened since then." "But this family has been the most important part of our story and I'm so ecstatic to see where life takes us next." Nathan said to her.

"We've become the people we wanted to be for so long." "And now we're able to enjoy life as the family we were always supposed to be." "In the future, I see us as a family of four." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

….

"Wake up come on sweetheart." Jake said. Walking through the door of his old home. Turning on the light. Surprised to see how much his parents had left things alone. Even though the place was cleaned and everything was in working order. Closed the door as Jenny pulled on his hand.

"Daddy where are we.?" Jenny asked. Looking back at her father.

"We're home in the house we used to live in when you were a baby." "And we are in Tree Hill NC." "It's late It's time for bed." Jake said. Looking back at her.

The two going up the stairs. Two at a time. Jenny falling back asleep quickly.

Jake tucked her in. Then went back to his room. Laying down looking at the picture of himself, Peyton, and Jenny that he kept with him all these years.

Eventually falling asleep.

…

"Thank you for walking me home." Brooke said. Smiling at Lucas. Enjoying the sense of comfort and familiarity she felt whenever she was with him.

"Of course, I couldn't let you walk home alone, it's dark, late, and I liked spending this time with you." Lucas said to her.

"I liked it too a lot." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me.?" "Dinner, dancing, and a night of endless possibilities." Lucas asked. Looking into her eyes.

"Yes, how could I resist an offer like that." Brooke said smiling.

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said. Pulling her into a hug.

"Goodnight Luke." Brooke said. Hugging him back.

As she walked inside her house. Closing the door behind her.

Lucas looked back at the door once more. Before going into his car and heading home.

…..

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.? Comments.? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Sometimes I think we waste our words and we waste our moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance._

"I was already on the way home last night." "So, I know we didn't ride home together." "I saw that you and Lucas were pretty much inseparable during the party are you going to let me keep digging for information or are you just going to tell me what's going on with you two.?" Peyton asked. Looking over at Brooke. Who looked up from her menu.

"I'm so hungry." "I hope Haley comes soon." "These mints are addicting though." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

Just then Haley took a seat in the chair next to Brooke.

"There's our tutor girl." Brooke said happily.

Haley smiled and waved at them both. While she started to go through the menu.

"Sorry the traffic took the longest time." Haley said to them. Sipping from iced tea they had ordered for her.

"Sure, the traffic and your shirt is on backwards." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

A big smile coming across her face.

"Please tell me your joking." Haley said. A blush coming to her face.

"Nope you make it look really good though." Brooke said.

"You're not getting off the hook Brooke." Peyton said to her.

"What did I miss.?" Haley asked curious.

"Brooke was just getting ready to tell us what's going on between her and Lucas." Peyton said. Looking back at Brooke.

"So, he walked me home from the party." "It was so nice." "Then we talked some more." "Once we reached my front dor." "He asked me out on a date."

Brooke said excitedly.

"You better of said yes." Peyton said to her.

"I did." "He's not filling me in on much of the details." "He said he wants to make up for lost time." Brooke said. Looking to them.

"I bet he does the Lindsay debacle was a disaster." "I never liked her." "Which was weird to be on the same side as Dan Scott but it was the truth." "I'm just relieved that the wedding didn't happen." "You're the only one meant to be Mrs. Lucas Scott." Peyton said. Smiling back at her.

"I'm going to fix my shirt and I'll be back." "When the waiter comes around." "I want a BLT with French fries." Haley said. As she got up headed straight towards the ladies' room.

In the meantime, Peyton and Brooke discussed how their businesses were going. And Peyton's attempts at dating again.

"I mean excuse me if I like my privacy." "I don't have any online accounts and if that's a problem for you then leave now." "I think after being stalked and taken hostage by insane brother would make anyone extra cautious. Peyton said to Brooke. While Haley rejoined them.

"Everything okay Hales.?" Peyton asked her.

"Yea I just can't get this nervousness to stop." "You would think I would be relaxed considering how well life is going I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong." Haley said. Looking up at them.

"Aww Hales." Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her tightly.

"It's more than understandable that you would be on edge." "Someone you trusted and let into your family turned out to be a monster." "We're here for you and Nathan and Jamie anytime you need us." Peyton said. Putting her hand on Haley's.

"Thanks, I love you both." "Now tell me what you're thinking of wearing for the big date.?" Haley said excitedly.

"I have no idea what to wear." "And I feel like I'm in high school all over again." "Any texts or calls from him and I get all bubbly and excited." Brooke confessed.

"That's so sweet I remember those days." "Who am I kidding I still act like that." "Especially when Nathan asks me to." Haley paused.

The server then coming over with their food.

"Yum I haven't had dish in so long." Haley said. While she started to eat.

"Oh, no Hales you are giving us all the details." Brooke said.

The women continued their lunch. Talking and sharing memories.

…

"You should consider it Nate." Lucas said. Looking to Nathan. The brothers were enjoying a nice day at the river court.

"You know you miss the game." "Basketball was such a huge part of your life."

"You can play again it wouldn't the same but I feel it would be exactly what you've been missing." Lucas said to him.

"I'm thinking about it." "I have to talk it over with Haley." Nathan said back to him.

"Jamie looks at Brooke's album every day before he goes to bed." "And he has been playing basketball with the one you got him that Keith passed down to you." "As soon as he gets home from school." "He's so proud of it and feels apart of the Scott legacy." Nathan said. Smiling at the memory.

"I'm glad we love that boy." "You and Haley have shared him with all of us." "And we feel so lucky to have him in our lives." Lucas said.

"We are put at such a sense of ease knowing that Jamie has the two of you as his god parents." "And knowing that he has you, Brooke, Peyton, his grandparents, Keith and Karen." "He is our world and hopefully we'll be able to give him a sibling someday." Nathan said in response.

…..

Jamie Scott was happily enjoying his afternoon snack of Oreos and milk. Outside on the tables with his friends. As he heard his name being called.

"Jamie!." The voice said loud enough for him to hear. Causing him to turn around. And get out of his seat. Walking over to the chained fence along the play area of the school.

"There's my boy." The voice said happily.

"Where did you go.?" "My momma and daddy said you went away. And that we wouldn't see each other anymore." Jamie said.

"I had to go somewhere for a while but I'm back now and I've missed you so much." "Can you come over to my side.?" "I would love to give you a hug." The person said smiling.

"Sure." Jamie said happily. Making his way to the end of the chained fence.

The two meeting now face to face.

Jamie leaned over hugging tightly.

"Look at you so big and you look older." The person said.

"I'm five now." Jamie said lifting his hand. Showing his five fingers.

"I've got to go now Jamie." "You can't tell anyone we saw each other." "It's a secret okay." The voice said.

"Alright I promise I won't say anything." Jamie said.

"We will see each other very soon." The person said.

"Bye Marc." Jamie said happily.

While he went back to finish his snack with his friends.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.? Predictions.? Will Jamie keep the secret to himself.? Thoughts on the girls lunch.? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Obviously there are things I regret. Things I'd like to take back. Things I would change if I could. But we all have to live with the residue of our choices. And the consequence of our actions._

"How was School Jimmy Jam.?" Haley asks. While Jamie gets into the car. Closing the door behind him. As Haley started to drive home.

Jamie thinks about his day. And nothing really sticks out to him. Except his friend, Marc finding him and talking with him during snack time. And Marc told him to keep it a secret. But momma and daddy always told him that keeping things hidden wasn't good to do. And he didn't want Marc to go away again.

"Jamie what happened at school today baby.?" Haley asked looking in his direction.

"We had recess and snack time outside." "It was a fun day." Jamie said. Looking at his mother.

"I'm happy to hear that I'm all done with your cape." "It's waiting for you in your bedroom." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Jamie simply looked out the window. Until they reached their home.

Haley found that strange Jamie had been so excited to have his own cape then she tells him it's finally finished and he doesn't react at all. Haley thought to herself. While she opened the front door.

Looking to Jamie as he walked in after her. "Hey buddy." Nathan said. Coming over to him.

"Hi daddy." Jamie simply said. Looking up at his father.

"We're going to order pizza for dinner today and watch any movie you want." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"I'm going to go play with Chester." Jamie said. As he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Nathan looked to the stairs then back at Haley.

"Am I missing something.?" "He's usually way more upbeat and happy." Nathan said. Looking to Haley.

"I noticed that too when I mentioned the cape." Haley said to him.

"Let's go talk to him." Nathan said. Haley agreed.

Haley went up the stairs and Nathan went up the ramp. The couple meeting upstairs minutes later. Side by side while they walked to his room.

Once they were close enough to it. Haley knocked on his door twice.

"Jamie it's us son." Nathan said.

Eventually the couple heard footsteps from behind the door. As it opened slowly. Jamie appearing behind it.

"Jimmy Jam daddy and I want to talk to you." "Can you let us in please.?" Haley asked.

Jamie looked to both his parents and then moved back further inside the room so they could come in. Nathan went in first then Haley. As she closed the door behind them.

Once inside they looked around and noticed that nothing seemed out of the ordinary or different except for Jamie's silence. His newly created cape still laid out untouched.

Haley reached out her hand to Jamie. He took it as they went over to his bed. Jamie sat down. Haley sat next to him. Nathan was close by.

As Haley started to speak.

"Even since I've picked you up from school you've been asked not like yourself and daddy and I were wondering if anything was going on that we should know.?" "Like is someone being mean to you.?" "Did something happen with a teacher.?" "Or was it something else.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"Jamie, you know you can tell momma and I everything" "We love you and would do anything for you." "We're there for each other always that is one of the many things that make us a family." "You can trust us." Nathan said. Looking to his son.

Jamie looked at his father then at his mother. As he spoke.

"But he told me to keep it a secret." Jamie said. Looking away.

Haley and Nathan looked to each then back at him.

"Who told you to keep what a secret Jamie.?" Haley asked.

"Marc." "He said that he had to go away but that he was back and that we would see each other again." "He was my friend I missed him." Jamie said. Looking back at his parents.

His eyes filling with tears. Feeling as if he let Marc down.

"Listen to me you did the right thing." "Marc had no business coming to see you and asking you to keep secrets from us." "We don't do that in his family." Nathan said. Hugging Jamie tightly.

"I don't want Marc to be mad at me." Jamie said. Tears falling from his eyes. Haley pulling her arms around him.

"You don't worry Marc is nothing for you to be concerned about." "You enjoy your cape and we're going to order the pizza and watch a movie of your choosing." Haley said happily.

"Up." "The boy with neighbor is so funny." Jamie said. Happily, as he smiled.

"Alright it's decided that's our movie and peperoni pizza." Haley said.

While they started to go out of the room.

Nathan ordered the pizza. And Haley helped Jamie find the movie on Netflix.

The family in time ate their pizza, watched the movie and put Jamie to bed.

Nathan and Haley went to their bedroom closing the door behind them. Haley sat on the bed wiping tears from her eyes.

"He was at his school." "He could've done anything to him." "Or ripped him away from us forever." "He's completely out of his mind." "He wanted you gone and believed that I was his wife and Jamie was his son." "I don't want to let Jamie out of our sight until we figure out what we're going to do about this." Haley said. Wiping her eyes. Looking to Nathan.

"I'm going to protect you and Jamie." "No matter what." Nathan said.

As he held Haley close to him protectively.

…

Jake went into hiding with Jenny after escaping Nikki. Who wouldn't rest until she destroyed both their lives. Her parental rights at last terminated. Jake was the sole parent to Jenny and knowing that provided him with a sense of calm. Now being able to live freely. He knew all that was missing. Was the love that was left in his wake. He remembered the devastation on Peyton's face when he left. The thought still bought pain to his heart.

Walking with Jenny down the familiar street. His heart raced with uncertainty and anticipation. Four years had passed. He had no idea the life Peyton was now living. As he carefully walked up the stairs with Jenny by his side.

He knocked on door carefully. Waiting as he heard footsteps in the distance. The door opening slowly. As Peyton stood in disbelief.

"Jake." Peyton said. Her voice breaking with emotion. Finding herself unable to move. Tears rushing down her face.

Jake wrapped his arms around her tightly. Feeling her fall into his arms.

"I'm home." "And I'm never letting you go again." Jake said to her.

Eventually the hug ending as the three walked inside the home.

…

Fanning herself with an old magazine. Brooke was overcome with nerves. Her stomach was in knots. She had changed her outfit more times than she cares to admit. And yet feels her heart jump when she hears a knocking at her front door.

Taking a breath. As she opened it slowly. Smiling up at him. While he smiled back at her. His blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Relived to see she wasn't the only one who was overthinking and stressed over their date.

"You look beautiful Brooke." Lucas said. Unable to take his off her.

She had on a red dress. That hugged and showed off every curve on her body. Her hair was curled at the ends. But it was her smile that stopped his heart.

"Thank you, Lucas." "You look very handsome." Brooke said. Taking him in. Wearing a button down black dress shirt. And dark grey jeans.

"I know that you are in the dark about what I have planned for tonight." "Which should make it very fun." Lucas said to her.

"Pulling anything on over on you is an accomplishment," "You always have to take care everything and everyone." "Tonight, we start over. Clean slate.

Lucas said. Taking her arm. As they walked down the stairs. And into his car. Driving in silence. Enjoying simply being with each other.

When the car comes to a stop. The two get out of the car. And Lucas takes her hand while he guides her to where the date is happening.

Once he reaches the destination. He stops in front of it. And turns to her.

She looks to him. And smiles widely. "I can't believe you remembered." Brooke said to him.

While they took a seat on the chairs. And looked at the view. Then took off the covering to their plates. Revealing the dinner in front of them.

"This date is starting off so well." Brooke said to him.

"And this is only just the beginning." Lucas said. Back to her.

….

Jamie got up hearing the sound of Chester's cage. Making a noise he wasn't used to. When he jumped seeing a person looking back at him.

"It's okay my boy I told you I would be back." "Now we can be a family again." "We have to get going we have a long drive ahead of us." Marc said.

Jamie looked back at him. His eyes wide. Shaking his head. "No momma and daddy said." Jamie started to say.

"I would never do anything to hurt you you're my buddy I love you." Marc said to him.

"I can't go I don't want to." "I don't like you anymore." Jamie said.

"You shouldn't have said I was the one taking care of you when your mom was in shambles and your dad was unable to help himself and now this is how you treat me." Marc said his voice louder. As he towered over Jamie in the darkness.

"Go Away!" Jamie yelled. As he started to run to his front door. "Momma!" He yelled. As he began to turn the knob.

….

 **Author's Note: Your feedback is wonderful to read. So, happy you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 14**

" _Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives… for better or worse!"_

Hearing Jamie call out to her. Haley jumped up and got out of bed. Nathan got up after getting into his chair. Following closely behind her. As they opened their bedroom door quietly. Making their way to the hallway. Haley moving quickly as she raced inside. Opening Jamie's bedroom door. Nathan going in first turning on the light. A rush of cool night air hitting them in the face. As Haley screamed. Dropping what she had in her hands to the floor.

"Jamie!" She yelled. Seeing Marc attempting to take him out the window. Marc turned around smiling facing her.

"I knew we would meet again my love." He said.

"Let him go now please!" Haley said. Desperation in her voice.

As Nathan ran his chair up to where Marc was grabbing him. Pushing him up against the wall.

"We could have had a beautiful life together Haley." "But instead you choose to go back to the husband who never deserved you to begin with." "And now you have to pay for your choice." He said. Looking back at her. Nathan gripping tighter on him.

While he spoke again. "I don't get you." "So, you don't get him." Marc said. Staring back at her.

"Momma." Jamie said. His voice shaking with fear.

"I'm calling the police." Haley said. Getting out her phone and dialing 911.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hales." "I don't think he'll last that long." Marc said.

"Look I'll do anything you want." "Just let Jamie go." "And we'll leave together." "Me and you." "You were right I was wrong." "I love you." "The police will be coming any minute now." "So, the sooner you let Jamie come in the sooner you and me get to leave Tree Hill behind us." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I knew it Hales you felt it to all along." He said. Looking into her eyes.

"Alright Jamie come inside." Marc said. Bringing him back from out of the window.

Nathan gathering a shaken Jamie in his arms. "It's okay we've got you." Nathan said. Feeling himself able to breathe again.

As the door slammed open. The police looking around lowering their guns. Asking Nathan to move to the side.

Haley put up her hands. Starting to move towards the officers. Then felt the tight grip of Marc's hand grabbing her.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled. He put Jamie safely in their bedroom. Closing the door so he wouldn't hear any more of this.

The officer keeping him back. Telling him they had it under control.

Marc looked at up at Haley with wild eyes.

"You said you were coming with me." "You lied to me!" Marc yelled.

Haley tried to get loose from his grip. Which only caused him to hold on that much tighter.

"Let her go Marc." "It's over." "No one is hurt here." "You're not this monster you need help." "We can get you it but you have to stop this and not hurt Haley." "You love her right.?" The officer asked.

"Of course, I do." Marc said.

"Then you need to let her go." The officer said.

Marc looked to Haley letting her go from his grasp.

Haley ran to Nathan. He held tightly onto her.

As the officer arrested Marc.

Eventually leaving the home.

…

"I'm not going anywhere Peyton." "Nikki is completely out the picture." "Jenny's mine." "I can't describe what it means to finally be holding you in my arms again." Jake said. Brushing the stray hair from her eyes. Leaning over kissing her gently.

"I don't want to sleep or move." "Do you remember what we talked about before you left.?" Peyton asked him.

"Yes, a future together." "And I want that more than anything but I don't want us to rush off and get married." "I want you to have the wedding of your dreams." "Until then we can start living a life together." "Then see where that leads." Jake said. Touching her face gently.

"Will you be here when I wake up.?" Peyton asked.

"Every day for the rest of our life." Jake said. Looking back at her. Leaning down kissing her as she rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes as she fell asleep. Jennie asleep on the other side.

….

"That was a memorable first date." "I can't believe you remembered me telling you about that place." "I used to run and hide out there." "Looking out at the view." "When my parents being unbearable and It would make, me feel better." "This area has special meaning to us as well." Brooke said. Smiling into the phone.

"It was where I told you that I loved you for the first time." "During that snow day after we had got hot chocolate and you just had to go over there and we looked out at the view." "You looked over at me and said how close you felt to me because you had never shown any other guy this side of you." "And that you felt so vulnerable but you had never felt safer." "Then I smiled back at you." "Taking you in my arms." "Looking into those beautiful brown eyes and told you I loved you." Lucas said into the phone.

Smiling at the memory.

"And I was never the same again." "You had my heart in that moment." "And my feelings have never changed." "They gotten even stronger." Brooke said back to him.

"I'm going to be the one leaving you speechless on our next date." Brooke said. Smiling widely.

"When it comes to you I expect nothing." "I'm highly anticipating seeing you again." Lucas said to her.

"Just in case you were wondering I don't kiss until the 3rd or 4th date." Brooke said to him.

"That is worth every laugh and smile until then." "Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said softly.

"Goodnight Lucas have nice dreams." Brooke said to him. Hanging up the phone.

"I'm falling for him." "More and more every time we're together." Brooke thought to herself. Turning off the light in her bedroom. Going off to sleep.

…

 **Author's Note: Your reviews are everything to me. Keep sending me your feedback. Your thoughts on the chapter and what's to come. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 15**

 _There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do is figure out what you're afraid of because when you put a face on it, you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it._

Exhausted from tossing and turning. Haley got up. Climbing out of bed quietly as she could. Looking over at Nathan and Jamie who was in the middle of them. Both fast asleep. Jamie had refused to sleep in his room after what had taken place there the night before. Nathan and Haley completely understood why he felt that way and were fine with him sleeping there for as long as he needed too.

Nathan had been by my side as much as possible and I've felt so grateful for that. But I will never be able to forgive myself for bringing him into our life. Haley thought to herself. While she walked out of their room.

Going into the direction of Jamie's room. Walking inside closing the door behind her. Looking around the room. Her eyes glancing to the baseball nightlight in the corner. As Haley picks up the cape from the child's table by the closet. Wrapping it around herself. Tears welling up in her eyes. And falling down her face. The scent of Jamie's bubble bath that he used every night came off the cape. A big blue J on the back. Her tears turning to loud sobs. Finding her way over to the bed. Sitting down then laying down. Trying to close her eyes. Her heart breaking into pieces.

When she heard footsteps at the door. Coming closer until the person was looking up at her. "Momma." Jamie said softly.

Closing his bedroom door behind him. While he walked over to his mother wrapping his arms around her.

….

In the Morning

Peyton woke up to Jenny's smiling face. Peyton smiled back getting up slowly. Smelling the aroma of food, she knew that meant Jake was making breakfast. Climbing out of bed. Wearing an old band t shirt and sweatpants. Peyton took ahold of Jenny's hand. Then looked over at her.

"Let's go see what daddy's cooking." Peyton said to her.

"Okay." Jenny said softly.

The two walking down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Where Jake had already had served the breakfast. And was waiting for Jenny and me at the table. With that smile on his face that made my knees go weak. I walked over with Jenny. Sitting next to her.

Jake leaning over kissing me. Taking my hand in his. Then kissed Jenny's cheek. Ruffling her hair with his hand. Causing her to laugh.

"To the first of many mornings like this." Jake said. Lifting his cup. I lifted mine clinking my cup with his.

"I made my special oatmeal." Jake said. Looking to Jenny.

"Our oatmeal daddy." Jenny said. excitedly.

"That's right." "Me and Jenny's oatmeal she was behind the ingredients I just helped cook it." Jake said. Looking to me.

"That's adorable." I said. Looking back at him.

Eating a spoonful. Surprised at how delicious it tasted.

"You are such a great team." "This is so good." I said. Turning to Jenny.

Jenny looked up at me. Her blue eyes shining with a sense recognition.

"You're the lady from the picture." "That daddy had in his car."

"Are you my mommy.?" Jenny asked.

…

Karen's Café

"I knew you couldn't stay away forever." The voice said. Brooke looking up with a smile on her face. Dropping the menu on the table. While she ran up to Karen. Hugging her tightly.

"Karen I've really missed you." Brooke said. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. As the two women pulled apart. Karen sitting down in the other empty seat. While Brooke sat back down. Looking up at her.

"I've missed you too." "I take it you got my letter." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"I did and that was all I needed to reassure me that coming back home was the right choice." "Lucas and I aren't officially back together but we are moving in a positive direction." Brooke said.

Karen put her hand on Brooke's. "I'm happy to hear that." "I'll leave you to the rest of your morning." Karen said. As she started to engage with her customers again.

Lucas arriving minutes later. "Morning Brooke." Lucas said with a smile.

"Good Morning Lucas." "How I've missed that smile on your face." Brooke said. Touching his face with her hand.

"I have our food to go." "Now let's head to our next date." I said smiling.

Watching him open the café door for me. I walked out. Feeling his hand on my back. We walked together to the car. I got into the driver's seat waiting until he got inside and buckled his seat belt before I turned on the radio. Starting to drive. Ecstatic over where we were going.

"You're not going to give me any hints are you.?" Lucas asked me. Looking in my direction.

"I'll give you three." "Me, you, and an empty room." I said. Looking back at him.

Eventually I stopped the car. Walking out. Seeing the look on his face go from confused to lost. Looking back at me.

I walked inside the house. Going through the door. He follows my lead going through the door. Closing it behind us.

I turn to him and start to speak. "Remember when you tried teaching me how to play basketball and how terrible it went.?" I asked him.

"You were not that bad." He said in response.

"That's sweet but I couldn't shoot the ball into the basket no matter how close I was to the hoop." I said shaking my head.

"I've been thinking that this time I want you to try something you've never done." "And that's draw." "You sit there." I pointed by the window. "And I will sit here." "I want you to sketch me." "I want to see myself through your eyes." I said. Looking into his eyes.

He touched my face with his hand. Nodding in agreement. We each took our seats and I felt his eyes on me. Even with the distance. I had to remind myself to breath.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Predictions.? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Right from the start you were a thief._

 _You stole my heart. And I your willing victim._

 _I let you see the parts of me._

 _That weren't all that pretty._

 _With every touch, you fixed them._

Nathan woke up to an empty bed. A sense of panic. Getting into his chair then into the hallway. Checking the rooms as quickly as he could. His heart beat starting to slow. When he opened the door to Jamie's room. To find Jamie and Haley asleep in the bed. Looking for a few minutes longer before he closed the door. And headed downstairs.

Sometime later

While Haley got up trying to remember how she ended up in this room. Jamie smiled at her. Reaching out his little hand to hers. Looking up at her. As he spoke. "Momma did you cry out all your tears.?" "I hope so then you can have your full of smiles." Jamie said to her.

Haley took his hand. "I'm okay Jimmy Jam." "I'm sorry if I made you sad or worried you." "Everything is going to be fine." Haley said to him. Hopeful her voice sounded more reassuring then she felt.

Mother and son made their way downstairs. To find it wasn't just a normal morning. Their table was filled with family. Peyton, Jake, Jenny Brooke, Lucas, Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith, Skills, Mouth.

"Our guests of honor." Nathan said. Going over by Haley and Jamie.

"Your seats are over here." Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand. While Jamie walked beside them. Sitting next to his mom and dad.

Everyone engaging in conversations. Resulting in laughter and stories. Peyton filled us in our the welcomed surprised of Jake's return. You could see in her eyes. The happiness, light, and sense of hope that was reinstalled in her. For all of us who cared for her. This made our hearts full. They had defied the odds and had been given this new chance to be a family. And it was a beautiful sight to witness.

"Jamie you're going to hanging out with all your grandparents today." "We have an eventful day planned for you once breakfast is over." Dan said. Looking to his grandson.

"I'm so excited!" Jamie said. Causing everyone else to smile. The breakfast lasting for two hours more. Before everyone got up and began to start their day.

Jamie surrounded by his beloved grandparents. Leaving into one of their cars. Onto his day long adventure.

Now safely inside the confides of the car. Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"I want to see your picture of me." "I'm really curious to see what you drew. I'm sure it's great your talents don't end with basketball and writing." Brooke said. Her eyes focused on him.

"I'm not finished with it yet." "Your beauty can't possibly be captured in one night alone." Lucas said to her. "It's on me now date three." "The only hint I'm giving you is nightfall." Lucas said. Looking at her.

"Well that can either be really messy or incredibly hot." "Given our history I better bring a glow stick or two." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Never a bad idea." "Considering you hate giving up control especially when it comes to your plans for the day." "I like knowing you trust me enough to walk into the unknown with these dates." Lucas said to her.

Well I get my chance when it's my turn and I enjoy it just as much if not more getting to learn about each other all over again has been so fun and interesting to know that there are still new things to discover." Brooke said to him.

"Can you drop me home I need time to figure out what to wear for this date tonight." Brooke said. As Lucas started the car and began to drive.

"Sure, and as someone who has had the privilege of loving on and appreciating each and every part of you I say whatever you wear will look incredible and I'll give one more tip." "A cover up, bathing suit, and flip flops." "You're getting nothing more out of me Davis." Lucas said. Refocusing on the road. Once he reaches the front of Brooke's house. He watches her get out of the car.

Brooke turns back to look at him. "Thanks for the tip." "I'll make sure to pick out a bathing suit that you can't help but want to help me out of." "The thought alone is making you blush." Brooke said smiling. "Bye Luke." She said to him.

"Goodbye Brooke." Lucas said. As he drove away.

Once she was inside. Brooke went straight to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her. While she started to go through her drawers.

….

"How did end up with Jamie in his room last night.?" Nathan asked Haley.

The question causing her to pause. Feeling her eyes. Sting with unshed tears. "I couldn't sleep." "You don't understand Nathan." "It was me who wanted to give him a chance." "Ignoring everyone's warning especially your father's." "I let him into our life and made him apart of Jamie's routine." "Knowing that because of what I pushed so hard for we almost lost our son." "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself and you wouldn't have ever forgiven me." "Every time I close my eyes I see his face." "Telling me that if he couldn't have me we wouldn't get Jamie back." "I'm sorry Nate I." Haley said. Her voice breaking.

Nathan wrapping his arms around her securely.

"He's safe and I don't know what I would have done." "If anything happened to either of you." "But we don't have to think about that because the both of you are alive." "And we need to begin to heal from this together."

"I love you Hales." Nathan said. Wiping the tears from her face.

Leaning over kissing him. "I love you too Nate." Haley said.

Slowly removing her shirt. Revealing where Marc had grabbed her.

A large bruise was displayed on her shoulder.

Nathan, touching it. Haley looking away. As he kissed it.

Haley looked back at him. Leaning over kissing him. "I've missed you." "I've missed us." Haley said to him. Between kisses. Wanting to savor every second of his hands on my skin. Not remembering a moment since the accident. That we had the chance to reclaim and express our love for each other in this way.

"Nathan, I said softly. His eyes locked on mine. "Take me to our room." I said to him. Trying not to unfold completely in front of him. Eventually we back up the stairs then inside our bedroom. His gaze and gentleness made me that much more hungry for him.

I needed him to let go of the fears he had and just let me love him. Like I wanted and desired to do. I lifted off his shirt. Running my hands carefully down his body. As he reconnected our lips. Laying me down on the bed. I touched his face with my hands. I saw glimpses of the man I thought I lost. Unshed tears burning my eyes. Feeling his lips go down my body. Sealing his love for me in every moment. Caused me to jump in anticipation. My heartbeat racing out my chest. I clung to him. Needing to see and feel every part of him.

It suddenly stopping as we heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"Momma! Daddy! I'm home! Jamie said. Happiness pouring from his voice.

As we begun to untangle from each other. Nathan tracing my bottom lip with his hand. Leaning over kissing me. That action telling me this would be picked up later.

….

"No Peyton isn't your mommy." I told her. Seeing the disappointment on her face as I begun to explain.

"Peyton is the woman I love." "Who also loves you very much." "Your mom knew that you were better off with me which is why she's not here." "But Peyton and I along with you are a family." "And that is never something you have to doubt or worry about." Jake said to her.

Jenny looked to Peyton then back at her father.

Can we go the park.?" Jenny asked them.

"Of course, we can." Peyton said happily. Her heart swelling seeing Jenny reach out her hand to her while walked out the door.

…..

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Naley.? Brucas.? Jeyton .? Little Jamie.? Next up Brucas's 3** **rd** **date. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 17**

 _You said if you dare come_

 _A little closer._

 _Round and around we go_

 _Now tell me now you know._

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

 _It takes me all the way._

 _I want you to stay._

Brooke looked around. Then back at Lucas. The dark sky full of stars and the waves crashing nearby. The water going out for miles. "What are we doing here Luke.?" Brooke asked. As he looked back at her. Taking a seat on the more hidden part of the beach. Extending his hand to her. While Brooke sat next to him. After taking a breath. He started to speak.

"When I came to this beach years ago. During that party. And told you that I was the guy for you I didn't know what I expected your response to be." "Which ended up with the two of us spending the rest of the night talking until the sun started to come up and we had to go to school." "Then there was telling you about my HCM, later on the shooting, everything else that just seemed to weigh on top of us attempting to tear us apart."

"In the end, we were able to find our way back to each other." "I need you to know that my heart has always belonged to you." "Even in its most conflicted moments." "Why I bought you here tonight was because I wanted to share an experience we've never done together." "Night swimming." Lucas said. With a smile as he took my hand the two of us. Walking out into the water. I stopped pulling out the glow sticks. Putting one around my neck. Then watching as he put his on. The reflection from the red and blue of our lights. Caused my heart to skip a beat.

I never felt safer than when I was in his presence. Who knew we still had firsts together to experience. In that moment thinking back on our moments together that we shared over the years. Lucas Scott being the first boy to ever truly see me and teach me what it meant to love and be loved. I don't think he even realized how much life and happiness he had inside of him.

"Ready Brooke." He asked flashing that full face smile.

"Lead the way Luke." I said smiling back. Our feet hitting the water.

…

I looked at Haley honestly wondering what I ever did to deserve her. While Jamie recounted his entire outing with the grandparents he adored and looked up too. He had a hat, poster, stickers, a bag full of cotton candy, and other souvenirs.

"We went to the amusement park, the zoo, and hit the candy store." "Let's play!" Jamie said. His eyes shining with only a child's innocence.

"I think you've bypassed your fun limit for the day." "And need to get some sleep." "Haley said. Looking to him. "It's bedtime Jimmy Jam." "Aunt Peyton, uncle Jake, along with daddy and I were thinking that tomorrow after school you and Jenni could have a play date. She's new to town and doesn't really know anyone." "Andre's mom said she would watch over all of you including Madison, and Chuck, and Andre." "How does that sound.?" Haley said to him.

"Come on momma I have to go to sleep I'm so excited for tomorrow." "This is my favorite week ever!" Jamie said. As he quickly hugged his father. Then ran quickly up the stairs.

Haley ran after him. While Nathan. Double checked everything being closed and turned off downstairs. Looking up the stairs. Hearing Jamie's bedroom door shut. Nathan slowly rolled over to the hallway closet. Removing the clothes and older unused items under it. Taking out the box he had hidden. Opening it. Letting out a breath. Holding the gun in his hands. He had bought it while no one was home. He wouldn't allow Marc or anyone else to be a threat to him or his family ever again. He had come far too close to losing the people who mattered the most to him. He wouldn't go through that another time.

"Nate!" He heard Haley calling out to him. From up the stairs.

"I'll be right there Haley!" He called back to her. Putting the gun carefully back in the box. Placing it back in the closet. Closing the door. Turning out the remaining lights. As he headed upstairs.

Once he got back inside their bedroom. Haley greeted him with a smile.

Walking over. Leaning down kissing him.

"Jamie fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face." "It's nice he's starting to get past this and I'm so relived he's actually sleeping in his own bed." "And didn't even fight me on it." Haley said. Looking over to Nathan. While she climbed into bed. Removing her robe. Which revealed her purple nightgown.

Nathan got in on his side. Still very much involved in his own thoughts. Feeling her hand go onto of his. As she spoke. Turning her head. Facing him.

"Nate, were you listening.?" "Haley asked.

"Of course, I was." "That is all I want for us to be like it was before." "When the outside world had no way in leaving us to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives." Nathan said. He realized how quiet the room had gotten.

"You've been taking care of me and Jamie through all of this." "Barely leaving you time to catch your breath." "I'm better now.' "I'm starting to see a light through this darkness." "And I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Haley said. Grabbing ahold of his hand.

Nathan looked back at her. Removing his hand. "It's been a long day." "I'll see you in the morning Hales." "I love you." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I love you too." Haley said softly. Unsure of what she felt in this moment. As she turned off the light in the bedroom. And laid her head down. Falling asleep minutes later.

Hours come and go. Nathan looks over at Haley. Who was deep in sleep at this point. His mind kept flashing with images. He couldn't stand it and had to leave. Getting into his wheelchair. Slowly riding out of the room in the dark. Going into the hallway. Down the ramp. Through the living room into the backyard. Closing the sliding door behind him.

As he rolled closer to the pool. Looking down at the water.

"You can't protect them Nathan." "You will never be able to protect them." "I'm here with every breath you take." Nathan heard the voice say. As he turned around. Seeing nothing but darkness. Surrounding him.

...

I was at last getting control over my breath. After coming out of the water. Seeing a smiling Brooke. Looking over at me. "That was one of the most adventure filled dates I've ever had." Brooke said.

"I'm keeping you on your toes." "Definitely a good sign." I said smiling back at her.

"I'm really hopeful the next thing we're doing involves being warm and eating something." "I am drained yet filled with so much energy." She said back to me. Her eyes glistening.

"I might have more planned in store." I said. Getting up. Wrapping a towel over her. Before putting one on myself. Reaching out my hand to her.

She took it. Looking back at me. Unable to look away.

We stopped in front of the door of the beach house.

"I thought this place was abandoned." I heard her say. While we walked inside. I closed the door behind her. Flipping on the light.

"It was until I bought it and fixed it up." "This place is a needed getaway whenever I have writer's block or just want to escape the rest of the world for a while." I told her. Letting go of her hand. While I lit the fireplace. And started to make some beef stew.

Heading into the kitchen. Getting out the ingredients and bowls and tools I would need. Hearing her ask if I needed help.

I nodded my head. And gave her half the ingredients. In no time the stew was done cooking and inside bowls. The two of us eating. Enjoying being in each other's company.

When we were practically finished with the meal. Brooke took my hand. The two of us going over to the fireplace. She shut off the remaining lights. So, the only glow in the room was in front of us.

Sitting next to me. Her hand inches away from mine. Her voice filling the room as she spoke. "It used to terrify me how much and how deeply I cared for you I used to think it would be the biggest mistake I could make letting you in to my heart and my life." "I'm realizing now all that happened because it was supposed to forces beyond our control." "Needed to show us how strong we were as people and as a couple."

"I want our someday Luke." "But I know you can't rush these things." "I need to be honest." "I love you." "I'm falling in love with you all over again." "I've never been so open and vulnerable only you bring out that in me." "I'm talking too much stop me anytime." Brooke said. Smiling at me.

I leaned over. Touching her face with my hand. The fireplace flickering in front of us. As I kissed her. Her defenses down. Feeing her hand go on top of mine. The towel she had wrapped around her shoulders falling to the floor. Either of us breaking the kiss until we had no other choice.

She looked back at me. Her face flushed. "I'm trying to find words to describe that kiss and I can't I'm speechless." She said. Her eyes locked on mine.

"You are not alone our chemistry and connection is even more visible now." "Neither of us can deny or try to walk away from it."

"It's practically in every interaction we have." "I'm falling in love all over again with you too Brooke." I said to her. Seeing her face change expression. As she took my hand.

"Smores sound good.?" I ask her. Getting up.

"Just right." She said. Coming with me into the kitchen.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your support. Keeping leaving your feedback. Let me know your thoughts on Naley.? Nathan.? And Brucas and their date.? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 18**

 _The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing._

Haley smiled as she opened the car door. Watching while Jamie opened the door for Jenny allowing her to come inside the car first then sitting next to her.

"Hey you two Jenny you are in for a fun filled day all the kids are very friendly and are always ready to welcome someone new." Haley said.

As she drove eventually stopping when she reached the front of Andre's house. Jamie getting out first waving goodbye to his mother then walking next to Jenny. Haley had driven off already discussing the details and amount of time Jamie and Jenny would spend there. Jamie had decided to fill Jenny in on his friends. While they started walking up the stairs to the front door. Seeing Jenny stop walking and just stare up at the door. When he turned to her.

"What's the matter Jenny.?" Jamie asked her. Concern in his voice.

"I'm not used to being around other kids." "Me and my daddy were always moving and hiding trying not to be found out by my mommy now she's gone and my daddy is happy and I like Peyton but I don't know what it means to be normal." "Go to school, have friends, have a real home." "It's all so scary I feel out of place in this new life and I don't know if that feeling will ever go away." Jenny said. Looking back at Jamie.

"It can be hard starting over and I'm sure this whole thing has been really confusing and difficult to even explain to me like you just did but you are in no way in this alone." "We can be friends and you'll meet my friends and see that this town and these people are worth giving a chance to." "Just stick by me if you don't like it I can call my mom and ask her to us up." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Okay I can do that thanks Jamie." Jenny said to him.

"Your welcome Jenny." Jamie said. Smiling at her.

The front door opening minutes later.

"Jamie how are you honey.?" Andre's mom said. Leaning down hugging him.

"I'm okay this is my friend Jenny." Jamie said. Turning to her.

"Nice to meet you Jenny." "Andre and the other kids are in the backyard." "Snacks are in the kitchen feel free to come in any time and take a break and cool down." Andre's mom said. Letting them both inside the house. Looking both ways before she shut the front door locking it behind her.

….

Haley parked in one of the empty spaces. She found in the diner's parking lot. Walked out of her car. Went inside she was hit with the aroma of food. And a sense of welcoming seeing all the guests and people who worked in the restaurant. Grabbing a seat at a two-person table she set down her purse and double checked to make sure her phone was on the ringer loud. Picking up a menu. Flipping through it finding herself unsure of what she wanted to order when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her table and looked up.

"Tigger." "Sit down and tell me all about your date.?" Haley said. Smiling excitedly. While Brooke sat down next to her.

"It was so unexpected and something I never imagined he would want to do we went night swimming which ended up leading to him taking me to his beach house that he bought and revamped." "That place is beautiful we had this beef stew and talked." "We kissed." "And I can't talk about that otherwise my face will get all red." "The last thing we did together was have smores which was delicious." Brooke said. With a smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you both." "My night wasn't as eventful but it was a step in the right direction." "Life for Nathan and I seems to be calming down and I'm grateful for it." "Jamie seems to really be really adjusting and is actually on a playdate right now." "Which is why I was able to meet up with you." Haley said to her.

The two friends enjoyed their meal. Going back and forth in conversation.

…

Nathan put the gun safely in his pocket. It was better there he felt more in control knowing that he could defend himself and his family in a minute's notice if he needed too.

"Nate I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Lucas said. Looking to Nathan. As he walked over to him. Closing the front door behind him.

"How can you just walk in here.?" Nathan said. Looking up at Lucas.

"It's Tree Hill no one locks their door." "Plus, you gave me a key remember.?" Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"I don't could I have it back.?" "I don't like people having such easy access to the house." Nathan said to him.

Lucas looked back at him. Surprised. "I'm not people I'm your brother." "I wouldn't and haven't let anyone know that I have this key." "And I will hand it over once you explain to me why after four years of me having it that your so urgent to take it back." Lucas said. Taking a seat next to Nathan in the living room.

"I just need my key back." "Why are asking me this.?" Nathan said. As he started to move to the other part of the room.

"Because ever since that Marc situation." "You've been off and you've barely left the house and you can't answer my question to a request you asked of me." "What's wrong Nathan.?" Lucas pressed. Knowing that something wasn't right here.

"I had to stand by and watch my wife and son in danger." "Unable to do anything because of this damn chair!" Nathan said. Louder than he intended.

"Do you have any idea how useless I felt!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nate no one blames you for what happened." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"Everything is turning out okay Haley's fine and Jamie's back to his old self but you there is something way deeper going on and you keep trying to distract me from it." "You can talk to me Nate." Lucas said. Now facing Nathan.

"I bought a gun I'm going to kill him it's the only way."

Nathan said. Looking to Lucas.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Who are you talking about.?" Lucas asked.

"Marc I found out where he is." "This needs to end now." Nathan said. As he went back inside.

Lucas watched as he went into the home. Quickly getting out his phone.

Heading back to his car as he started to speak.

"Hales it's me I just spoke to Nathan." Lucas said.

While he went into the direction of his home.

Sometime later

Haley having been home for a few minutes. Already put Jamie to sleep. She walked into their bedroom. And shut the door behind her.

Walking over to Nathan as she started to speak.

"Luke told me what your planning." Haley said. As Nathan turned to her.

"It's the only choice left Hales." "He will never leave us alone." "Constantly there on our minds and in our memories." "I'm doing this for our family." Nathan said to her. Emotion thick in his voice.

"No Nathan you can't do this." "Who cares about Marc we haven't had any contact with him since everything happened." "What matters is me, you, and Jamie." "He needs his father." "And I need you." "Nate please." "Let this go." Haley said. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

….

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts, Comments, I love reading what you think. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 19**

" _Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the hell really cares."_

" _Hales I love you." "And I love Jamie." "But I can't let this go." Nathan said. Letting go of her hand. Rolling out of their bedroom. Closing the door behind him._

I couldn't breathe. I felt my legs buckling under me. Wanting to reach out to him. Say something that would turn him around. But it was no use he was gone. I tried calling and texting him. No response. After a few more hours of utter silence. I decided I needed to try and sleep.

The longing and fear I had inside me caused nothing accept me staring at the four walls of our room. In the darkness. Hopeful he would be home soon. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. I got up the next morning. To an empty bed. Knowing I couldn't keep driving myself insane with worry.

I had to put on a brave face for Jamie and make it through my workday. Pulling myself together after a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast with Jamie. Keeping the conversation between light and easy. I dropped him off at school. Then headed into Tree Hill high into my classroom. Startled as I turned on the light to my classroom to find I wasn't alone. From the startled look on my student's face. I was the last person they had expected to see.

….

"You never liked me did you.?" Marc asked. Looking up at the person across from him.

"I didn't and given everything you've done it makes it worse." "I never wanted to be right." "I love my family and will do anything I have to do to protect them." The voice said back to him.

"I understand that more than you know." "I'm going to be getting out of here." "And I know that what I did was wrong and that an apology will mean nothing to you." "But I am sorry." "None of you deserved what I put you through." "You treated me like a member of your family and I got greedy and selfish wanting more of that." "It all just got so out of control." "I'm being given a second chance." "And I will not bother any of you." Marc said.

Nathan took a breath. Taking his hand off the gun.

"I hope you find peace and have learned from your mistakes." Nathan said. Rolling away. looking back once. Before he went out the door. Leaving the facility. Behind him.

…

"We could put a hold on the dates until. Everything is figured out with Nate." "I know your mind is on him." "You two are so close." "When he's hurting, you are too." "It was that way with Peyton too." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

Lucas took her hands in his. "I love you and appreciate you offering to do that but I know you've already started planning and I wouldn't want to ruin that." "Haley's promised to keep me posted if anything changes."

Lucas said back to her.

"If you're sure my one hint is New York." Brooke said to him.

"I wasn't expecting that at all." "Lucas said to her.

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises." Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

"I vividly remember our last time in New York." "You took me there for my birthday it was very romantic we took a carriage through central park, we spent the weekend at the plaza hotel." Brooke said. Smiling at the memory.

"I'm very intrigued by the way this can go." "Will we be spending the night there or just spending the day.?" Lucas asked her.

"You are going to have to wait and see." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"In the meantime, you can read my letter." "The one I wrote in response to the one I found." Lucas said. Handing her the envelope.

"Luke." Brooke said softly. Looking at the envelope. Then back at him.

"Read it when you're ready." "I'll be there whenever that is." Lucas said to her.

"I want to be read it now." "I wrote that letter to you so long ago." "And whenever I think about it that time in our life my heart just hurts." "I doubt that will ever go away." Brooke said to him.

Sitting next to him. While she opened the envelope.

And began to read. _Dear Brooke,_

…

Haley walked through the door with Jamie.

"Daddy!" Jamie said happily. Running into his arms.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said. Hugging him back tightly.

"You go play in your room." "I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Haley said to him. Hearing his footsteps. Race up the stairs into his bedroom.

Haley turned to face Nathan.

"Where did you go.?" Haley asked him. Her voice shaking with fear.

"I went to see Marc." "I had to face him." "And I heard what he had to say and realize that he's gotten help and is trying to improve his life and I need to move on and focus on you and Jamie." "Rebuilding our life together." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his.

Haley wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I want that too more than anything in the world." Haley said to him.

"I love you." Haley said.

"I love you too." "I'm sorry Hales." Nathan said.

"It's okay we'll going to get through this." Haley said to him.

"We have a guest for dinner tonight." Haley said. As she started to walk back into the hallway.

….

"


	20. Chapter 20

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 20**

 _I tried so hard_

 _Thought I could this on my own._

 _Lost so much along the way._

 _Then I'll see your face_

 _I'll know I'm finally yours._

"Why are we at the music store Peyton.?" Jenny asked. Following her lead as the two walked through the front door. The various lyrics and beats filled the air. Jenny looked around in amazement. She hadn't ever been to a store like this before.

Peyton looked back at her smiling. "You can tell about a person based off of the music they like I'm a lyric person I take in the words and analyze it all truly to find the meaning behind it. My sister Brooke is a beat person someone who loves to be able to dance and sing along to the lyrics without going any deeper than that. Then there are people who are both."

"So today we are going to pick out any music you gravitate to and I may throw in a suggestion or two." "Music always helps no matter what your going through." "That statement has rang true to me through many moments of uncertainty." "I just want you to know that I would never try and take your mother's place." "I also know what's it like to lose someone you love it happened to me twice before and I wouldn't wish that pain and sadness on anyone."

"I hope you give me a chance for us to build a relationship of our own." "I know trust and opening your heart is not easy to do." "Trust me it's taken me years to get to this point." "Whenever you need someone to talk to about anything I'm here." Peyton said. Looking to Jenny. Who felt as if she was truly starting to gain a better understanding of who Peyton was. Nodded her head.

"We'll take home any music you want." "Would you like to start with the more modern music, or the older stuff.?" Peyton asked her curious.

"The early stuff then we can move on from there." Jenny said to her.

Peyton watched while Jenny looked around the store. Her eyes wide with excitement. This day was the start of them building a relationship and she wanted to savor every moment of it.

Peyton took her hand. Leading her over to the classic section. Showing her where the headphones and record players were. They both put on the headphones allowing the music to fill their ears and soothe their souls.

….

 _Dear Brooke, I'm writing this to you. Trying to find the right words to explain why I acted the way I did then. But after hours of staring at this blank piece of paper I've come to the conclusion that. After what we went through with the baby I shut down and pushed you away. Because I couldn't deal with the pain I was in and knowing how inconsolable you were the dreams we had thought of living life as a family had disappeared and nothing we did or said would change that. If our child would of lived he or she would have been 4 or 5 by now. We would have been married and living a completely different life. Instead of dwelling on that sinking deeper into the pain and anguish. We were able to rebuild. Me and my writing along with you and Clothes over bros. As fate, would have it we are being given the chance to love each other. Find solace and peace in our past and have happiness and hope in the future. I've found myself appreciating life and people I love that much. Because I've been reminded how precious and fleeting life is. I'm looking forward to seeing where life takes us this time._

 _I am completely in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis._

 _Sincerely Lucas Scott._

Brooke looked up at Lucas. Tears had fallen from eyes. Lucas wiped them away. Taken her in his arms. As she spoke.

"That was beautiful." "I've always blown out a candle on that day." "Every time it comes around." "I didn't think you thought of it so much." "It breaks my heart knowing we're never going to get news like that again." "You heard what the doctor said my chances of carrying a baby to full term and being able to make it through the delivery without risks to myself or our child is impossible it would be too risky." "I could die or the baby and I couldn't go through that again." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"I remember and I don't want you to worry and think about that." "I love you us being together means everything to me." "I couldn't handle living the rest of my life without you in it." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice. Cupping her face in his hands.

"I want to give you a family someday." Brooke said her voice breaking.

Lucas holding her tightly. Knowing how deeply this ache and longing went.

Eventually breaking apart. Brooke wiped her eyes.

"We should get going we have a flight to catch." Brooke said. Looking up at him. Lucas leaned over and kissed her gently. Taking hold of her hand.

"New York here we come." Lucas said smiling at her.

The two leaving out the door.

….

"I found her sleeping in my classroom the other day." "I couldn't and don't understand why she was there and she wouldn't open to me at all." "I have no idea who she is but I couldn't just let her leave I insisted she come home with me for dinner at least then I could know that she had a decent meal." "She wouldn't tell me her name, where she lived." "I just dropped her off in front of Karen's." "What kind of home life is she living when the only option she has is to sleep in a classroom.?" "I want to find out more about her but I don't want to pry." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"I think you should just be on the lookout for her." "Make sure she knows your there if she needs it and that she's welcome anytime for dinner." "She was a very polite dinner guest." "And Jamie seemed to take an interest in her." Nathan said. Smiling at the memory.

"He did he has this huge heart." "Never wanting anyone to be without a friend." Haley said. Smiling.

"He gets that from you." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Leaning over kissing her.

"I think you're responsible for that Nate." "Your friends with everyone I was tutor girl." "I didn't meet Brooke and Peyton until high school." "But the sweetness and fear of clowns is all me." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"You know we had to put a pause on things because Jamie had come home." "He is fast asleep now." "And I for one want to show you just how I love you and how much I missed you." Nathan said. Kissing her taking her in his arms.

"Then show me." Haley said breathlessly. Reconnecting their lips.

Her breath catching feeling his lips kissing her carefully.

Laying her down on their bed.

Haley turning off the light. A smile coming to her lips. As she felt his hands touch her body. Being unable to keep quiet any longer. Her fingers digging into him. The two finding a home in each other once again.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? What do you think the mystery girl's story is.? Naley.? Brucas.? Jeyton and Jenny.? Next up Brucas in New York. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 21**

 _"Did you feel it change? I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say 'that's when it all changed'?"_

 _Proceed with caution._

By the time the couple had arrived in New York the sun was just rising over the city. Lucas leaned over kissing Brooke. Her eyes fluttering open smiling happily at him. "Morning Luke." Brooke said softly.

"Good morning Pretty girl." Lucas said back to her. "The flight has landed we can start the date later on and just enjoy the morning if you want." Lucas suggested.

Taking her hand. As they got up and out of the seats. Then walked out of the plane. Brooke looked around at the hustle and bustle of the city around her even in these early morning hours. Then looked back at Lucas.

"That sounds great." "I'm in the mood to get out these clothes." "A shower and some breakfast." "We should go to that café that was run by that sweet older couple "Daniel's remember that place.?" Brooke asked him.

"How could I forget we practically lived off their food during our last visit we haven't seen them in years." "It'll be nice to catch up." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"We can stay at my old place." Brooke said to him.

"I'll get us a taxi." Lucas said. Waving his hand in the air.

One of the incoming taxi's coming down the road. Stopping for them minutes later. Brooke quickly getting inside. Lucas getting in right after her shutting the door. Brooke telling the taxi driver where to go. The taxi then taking off down the road.

Eventually Brooke and Lucas walked out of the taxi. Lucas paying the toll. Then taking ahold of Brooke's hand. While they walked up the stairs of the modest home. Brooke opening the door with her key. Going through the front door. A smile coming to her face. Lucas walking in after her shutting the door gently.

Brooke took a breath. Walking deeper inside the home. Taking a closer look at the pictures on the wall. "This one was from Jamie's first birthday party." "His face was full of cake he was surrounded by all of us." "And here was Haley and Nathan's second wedding." "Now that night was one to remember for all of us." Brooke said. Looking back at me.

"I'm going to put our stuff away." I told her. Grabbing our suitcases bringing them into the bedroom. Then beginning to unpack them.

"I lived such a different life here." "I was so alone and empty even though I never showed it when I did visit home on those rare holidays." Brooke said to me.

"I thought you said you wanted to unwind and get breakfast." I said. Looking back at her.

"I do but I like remembering too." Brooke said. Looking back at me.

As she went into the other room. Gathering all the stuff she needed then headed into the bathroom. I waited in the living room. Flipping through channels and looking through my phone.

Eventually Brooke reemerged walking over to me. Taking my hand in hers. I got up. Looking over her smiling. Noticing the necklace that hung from neck.

"I remember that you had given it to me years ago,." I said. Surprised at the sight of it. Even more so that she had it in her possession.

"I found it in one of my old boxes." "And thought I would surprise you with it." She said. Smiling at me.

"You did I thought I had lost it." I said. Taking ahold of the Raven.

"I'll pay for breakfast." "You can pay for dinner later if you must." "This trip was my idea." "But you being you you're going to want to be a gentleman and take care of everything which is very sweet." Brooke said.

Touching my face with her hand. Leaning over kissing me.

While we started to walk out of the front door.

….

Holding hands. As we saw certain spots that we shared memories. On the way to the restaurant. Once we got there. Seeing their sign on the front of the door. My heart swelled. You could see the love in their eyes. Opening the door for Brooke. She walked inside. Instantly gripping tighter to my hand.

"I knew it was you." "I know that smile and face anywhere." The older man said. Straightening his glasses. As he walked over to Brooke slowly. Hugging her tightly.

"My Brooke." He said. Eventually letting go.

Then hugged Lucas next.

"It is so nice to see you." He said. Looking up at them.

Once they pulled apart and sat down at a nearby table.

"You know that whenever we're in New York we stop by." Lucas said. Smiling at him.

"You look happy." "Seeing the two of you together does this old heart good." He said to them.

"We love you Vince and Violet." "You have done an incredible job with this place." Lucas said to him.

"This one here never takes a vacation." "Thirty years together and this restaurant is still our baby." "And he's not bad either." Violet said. Smiling over at him. While she walked over greeting us.

"So, beautiful." She said to Brooke. "Too Handsome." She said to me. Causing my face to turn red.

"I've read your books." "You've got a keeper here Brooke." "A man who writes from his heart is someone who will love you that much more." Violet said. Looking to her.

"The two of you are the kids we never had." "I want to be at your wedding and meet your baby one day." "Don't let anything get in your way." "The two of you deserve to have your happy ending." Vince said to them.

"Let's let these two have their breakfast." "I'll bring you your usual." Violet said. Vince taking her hand in his. While they walked away from the table.

Looking over at Lucas. Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy we came." Brooke said smiling.

"Me too." "I can't wait to see how the rest of our day will go."

Lucas said.

Their breakfast arriving minutes later.

….

"I have never not missed sleep so much." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. Nathan touching her body. The familiarity of his hands gently caressing the outline of her body causes her to lose track of everything else.

"Nathan." she said softly. His hand joining with hers.

"Look at me Hales." Nathan said. Hales eyes focused on him.

"I love you so much." He said. Running his hands through her hair.

"I love you too." Haley said. Reconnecting their lips.

….

"I want to adopt Jenny." Peyton said. Looking up at Jake.

…

"This day has been so beautiful and full of hope and joy." "We've come a long way since we've been here." Brooke said. Looking at Lucas.

The two were eating dinner over a view of the skyline. In a more private area. Where you could see the stars, and have the protection of trees and darkness.

Lucas wearing a black suit. With a blue tie. Brooke wearing a cut off at the knee purple dress. Her hair in layers. Lipstick and eye liner on her face. Her smile shining brightly.

"It has been an almost perfect day." Lucas said to her. Smiling back.

Finishing the last of their food. Sometime later.

Simply holding hands while they looking into each other's eyes.

Lucas got up. Still holding Brooke's hand as he spoke.

"We lost each other." "Time away was a blessing because it gave us the chance to grow as people." "Becoming exactly who we wanted to be." "With everything we had gained what we were missing was each other." "Years later here we are."

"Together and as whole as we could wish to be." "I have never not been in love with you." "The boy from the River court and the girl behind the red door." "Found each other by chance." "I love you for who you are." "Your strengths, and vulnerabilities make you that much more beautiful." "You make me laugh, you make life worth looking forward too." "You are the one." "Brooke Penelope Davis." "Will you marry me.?" Lucas said. With tears in his eyes.

Brooke besides herself with emotion can barely speak.

"Yes Luke of course." "I love you." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I love you too Brooke." Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Taking her in his arms. Kissing her. Breaking apart minutes later.

Her hand in his. The couple made their way back into the car. Lucas had bought for the night. Their eyes locked on each other.

Once they got out of the car. And it drove away. Lucas and Brooke. Went into the house. Brooke shutting the door behind them.

Lucas locking it. As he took her in his arms.

Reconnecting their lips. The couple making it up the stairs.

Quickly entering her room. Lucas shutting the door with a bang.

Lucas placing kisses on her neck. Gently lowering the strap from her dress. Laying her down on the bed carefully. Her hands careful. Leaning down kissing her. Eventually getting her out of her dress.

While she unbuttoned his suit. Running her hands down his chest. Looking up at him. Beginning to undo his belt. Furiously. Getting him out them. Tossing his belt to the floor.

The layers between them down to almost nothing.

The air in the room thick. Their hearts pounding loudly.

Lucas lays kisses on every inch of her. Her cries filling the room. As he removes the final layer separating them. Tossing it to the floor.

Reconnecting their lips. Her fingers digging into his back.

Either is able control themselves. Passion and pure want taking over. Ending up with them. Wrapped up safely in the warmth of each other's arms.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions.? Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Happiness comes in many forms-in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be…_

Looking over to the side of me. The sun streaming through the window. I brush away the straw hair from her face. A smile on her lips. The engagement ring gleaming after getting hit by the sun. I couldn't help myself. Watching her sleep for a few minutes longer. Before I quietly and carefully got out of bed. Redressed. Not wanting to wake her. While I walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind me.

Heading straight into the kitchen. Deciding to make pancakes and bacon. Then putting on a pot of coffee. The aroma filling the room. I went into the fridge gathering the ingredients next the bowls and other utensils. Adding, mixing, and pouring everything into the skillet. Allowing it to cook. While I look over at the coffee. Eventually the pancakes and bacon were done. The coffee was brewed. I went into cabinets. Bringing out the plates and coffee mugs.

Serving enough breakfast for the both of us. Then pouring out some coffee. Adding cream and sugar stirring it for a few minutes. Hearing the door open I looked up.

"Morning Pretty Girl." I said to her. Placing the coffee pot back inside the coffee maker. Taking her in my arms. Leaning over kissing her. We broke apart minutes later.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." "But this is good too." "You were tired." "Which is to be expected considering how late we slept last." I said. Looking up at her. Caressing her face with my hand.

Noticing the glow on her face and in her eyes. As she looked back at me.

"We got engaged last night." She said happily.

"We did." "I know you're going to want to start planning as soon as we get back." "So, I booked the earliest flight I could get." "Which is later on tonight." I said to her.

Taking ahold of her hand. While we walked over to the table. And started to eat breakfast. Not being able to keep our eyes or hands off each other. Eventually we finished breakfast.

Brooke took my hand. Leading us into the bathroom. Shutting the door. Behind her. Turning on the water. The heat and smoke started filling up the room. As she turned to me. Her eyes darkening. Leaning over kissing me. Undoing her robe slowly. It falling to the floor. I took her in my arms quickly. Getting into shower with her. Shutting that door gently. Feeling her legs wrap around me. I pulled her closer. The heat and smoke raising the temperature by the minute.

The thrill of the engagement. The overwhelming feeling of love, safety, and happiness I felt. Transformed me into someone new. The carefree, bubbly, person I had been years ago, was back. My business was a success. I had my family and friends. Now Lucas and I were starting our future together. And I couldn't be happier.

My want, need, desire, and pure sense of completeness being with him. Was reaching a level I never imagined it would. We were soulmates. We fit two halves made whole by each other.

"Luke." I heard her say softly. Her breath catching. As she buried her face into my chest. Collapsing against me. I held her securely. Both of us catching our breaths.

Looking up at her. Feeling her hand on my face. As she looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you so much." She said to me breathless.

"I love you too." I said to her. Reconnecting our lips.

Backing us up against the wall. Hearing her laughter in my ear.

…

Hours Later

"Vin how are you baby.?" Violet said. Looking up at him.

Vince smiled up at her. Taking her hand in his. Kissing it. "Seeing that beautiful face of yours." "I'm alright Vi." Vince said. Looking back at her. His green eyes shining up at her grey eyes.

Violet took a breath. It was in these moments she remembered they weren't the young, in love, 18-year old's they once were. With an unmapped future in front of them.

Life had given them. Each other, A sense of pride in our work. That we've had since the idea came to us on an attempted road trip around the world. Running out of gas in front of this vacant run down restaurant. Turning it into Daniel's now a neighborhood staple. The name coming from a dream never realized. We had always planned to name our child that. But life had different plans. Allowing us the gift of our customers being family. Which we've been grateful for from the start and would be for the rest of our lives.

Vince proposed me on my graduation night from high school.

I will never forget the happiness I experienced. We were and are best friends. I was blessed. But with everything we have. We've been able to stick each other. I was going to lose him. And I couldn't come to grips with it. No matter how hard I tried.

Violet thought to herself. Blinking back tears. As Vince took her hand in his.

"Let's get home." Vince said. Smiling at her.

The couple walking out the door of their restaurant.

….

Haley smiled looking out at the scene in front of her. Jamie playing basketball before school.

Nathan next to him. Being just the encouragement. He needed.

The sound of the bus horn. Roared loudly down the street. Jamie ran to Haley then Nathan. Hugging them goodbye. Before getting on the bus. And leaving for school.

"Hales we let's go get something to eat." "We have to talk." Nathan said.

Haley agreed getting into the car. Waiting until Nathan was safely inside before she began driving. Stopping at the closest restaurant.

Once the couple was inside. And looking at the menu.

Nathan took a breath. And started to speak.

"I want to get involved in wheelchair basketball."

"I miss it Hales and you and Jamie will remain my main priority." "But I need to do this for me." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Haley grabbed his hand. Leaning over kissing him.

"I love you." "And our is your biggest fan." "I will do anything I can to make this happen." "You deserve this chance to have this part of your life back." Haley said to him.

"Always and forever." Haley said to him.

…

"Peyton, are you sure.?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, I love that girl." "I want it to be official." "I want to be her mom." Peyton said to him.

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Racing down the stairs.

"You want to stay with me and daddy.?" Jenny asked her. Hope shining in her eyes.

"I've wanted this for a long time." "For the three of us to be a family." "Is that what you want.?" Peyton asked her.

"Yay!" "You, and me and daddy and I want a brother or a sister." Jenny said excitedly.

Peyton hugged Jenny tightly. "I love you Jenny." Peyton said to her.

"I love you too momma." Jenny said. Hugging her back.

Peyton felt her heart ache with happiness. It was all happening. At last her happy ending was in reach.

….

 **Author's Note : Thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

"We can't wait to see you either." "I love you too." "Bye Hales." Brooke smiled hanging up her phone. Putting it away in her purse as she turned to Lucas. "Let's say our goodbyes to Violet and Vince." Brooke said. Taking ahold of Lucas's hand. The couple walked out of the car. Then headed over to the restaurant. Lucas opened the door. Brooke putting her hand on his. While she walked in looking around. Smiling as she saw Violet and Vince. Lucas closing the door behind her. While they walked beside each other.

"We didn't think you would be back so soon." Violet said. Smiling at them.

"We're on our way back to Tree Hill and had to make this place our last stop plus we have news to share." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke.

"We're engaged!" Brooke said happily. Showing her ring.

"Wow it's beautiful." "I'm so happy for the two of you." Violet said to them. Hugging Brooke than Lucas.

"You have a good woman here Luke." "Few men are lucky enough to find the person they are meant to be with." "Our lives are enriched in ways we never imagined because of them." "You take care of each other." "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle Brooke if you find yourself in need of that." Vince said. Looking to Brooke.

"I would love that thank you." Brooke said. Hugging him.

"Let us know when the wedding is and we'll meet you there." "We love you both." "See you later." Violet said. Waving goodbye to them.

"We will do that look out for the invitation." "And we love you too." Brooke said. Waving back smiling. While her and Lucas went back out the door.

Into the awaiting taxi. On the way to the airport.

…

"I told Brooke that her and Lucas should come here as soon as they get off the plane." Haley said. Turning to Nathan.

"From that smile on your face I'd take that means they are doing okay." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"We didn't get into much details." "But this smile has to do with seeing you happy having the chance to live your dream again." "That light in your eyes." "I've missed it." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"None of it would matter without you and Jamie." Nathan said. Kissing her again.

"Momma aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas are here!" Jamie said. As he ran to open the door.

"Wait for me Jimmy Jam." Haley said. Going after him.

Nathan going into the living room. Joining the others.

Haley running behind Jamie. Opening the door slowly.

"Look at you two." "Ran off to New York without no word to anyone of us." "What do you possibly have to say for yourselves." Haley said. With a smile on her face.

"We're engaged!" Brooke said. Her face full of excitement.

"Get in here and tell me everything!" Haley said. Wrapping her arms around them. While they walked inside the home.

Haley closed the door behind them. Walking next to the happy couple. In the direction of the living room. Where Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Jake, Karen and Keith, along with other family members. Welcomed them home. Brooke and Lucas shared their exciting news. Which was met with excitement, tears of happiness, and hope for the couple they all adored and knew had deserved this new chance at happiness.

The plans for the wedding had begun to be planned. Nathan would be Lucas's best man. Peyton and Haley would be Brooke's maid of honor's. Jamie would be the ring bearer. And Jenny would be the flower girl. The wedding would be outside. It was summer so the weather would be warm. The sky would be full of sun and cloudless. It was decided on the beach for now. But both Lucas and Brooke were open to any suggestions their family and friends had. Karen offered to cook and Keith offered to pay for the wedding. Both suggestions made Brooke's heart ache with love for them. They had truly been an aspiration to her growing up the stability and love she had craved. Seeing the happiness and pride in their eyes. Brooke agreed. Lucas knew attempting to fight against their want to give them this wedding wouldn't work out. He thanked them. Eventually the welcome dinner had come to a close. Everyone went home.

Nathan and Haley had recently restarted reading to Jamie before he went to bed. It was a past time they enjoyed. And cherished knowing one day he wouldn't want to be read to anymore.

The story lasted almost an hour. By the last page, Jamie was asleep. Haley and Nathan smiled at the sight. Nathan kissing his forehead. While Haley picked him up gently. Bringing him into his room. Getting back into bed minutes later.

"Goodnight Nate." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"Goodnight Hales." Nathan said. Feeling her relax in his arms.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Haley said. Her eyes beginning to close.

…

Peyton's eyes couldn't keep from watering. As she looked over the adoption papers. It would take a matter of weeks for the papers to be filed then she would officially be Jenny's mother.

"She loves you." "And I love you." "And I cannot wait to make you my wife." Jake said to her.

"I don't want to wait I want to marry you now." Peyton said. Looking into his eyes. "Let's elope." Peyton said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Brooke smiled looking down at her engagement ring. Lucas looked at her. "We planned the wedding so much sooner than I thought we would." "Which makes it so much more real." Lucas said.

"I want to start house hunting." "This home will be the place we live in for the rest of our lives." "That thought alone makes my heart jump."

"It needs to have a home office for your writing, a room with a nice view for me and my sketching and designing and any other business like that." "A guest room, nice kitchen, An open floor plan for the living room, Spacious backyard." "an en suite in the master bedroom." "Extra rooms we should have at least one or two." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"This all sounds incredible." "But I want to focus on getting married first and finding the right home for us that is the only thing that matters." Lucas said to her.

Brooke taking a breath. Looking over at the photos from the past on the wall.

The couple fell asleep. Their hopes and dreams now are reality.

Weeks later

Out wedding dress shopping. With Peyton, Karen, and Haley, Brooke enjoying the quality girl time she was receiving. Trying on dress after dress. Hours into it finding the perfect one.

Actually, being able to picture herself marrying Lucas. While she looked at herself in the mirror. With the veil and jewelry.

Afterwards all the women had lunch together. Sharing stories and the current events of their lives. Brooke couldn't stop smiling over the story Haley was telling about Jamie. Peyton announcing her plans with Jake.

The lunch lasting for a few hours. Ending with hugs and positive wishes. Brooke got up out of the chair. Seeing all her other loved ones. On the way, out the door.

Hearing the chiming of the bell that rang every time someone new was coming into the restaurant. Feeling herself fall unable to catch herself. When everything went black.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Pick it up_

 _And start again._

 _You got a second chance_

There are moments that the world simply stops. Finding out the woman you love was taken to the hospital and not being given any more information than that. Is a heart wrenching feeling. I've been sitting here for hours. Everyone else in the family is outside in the waiting area. Seeing her like this brings back memories. I thought we were healing from. The shooting. The accident. All of these memories stuck out because it showcased given unable circumstances she was able to fight and become stronger in spite of it. I needed her none of what we had gone through or were trying to build mattered without her.

The doctors only telling me it wasn't until she was awake. That we would be told what went wrong. Feeling her squeeze my hand. Her eyes fluttering open slowly.

I felt myself able to breathe. "Brooke." I said.

Seeing her look back at me with a look of daze and confusion.

"Where am I.?" "What happened.?" She asked her voice speaking softly.

"You're in the hospital." "You fainted at the restaurant." "When everyone was starting to leave after the lunch Haley and Peyton had planned." I told her. Watching her try to digest the information.

Hearing a knock on the door. I turn around. The doctor comes in closing the door behind him.

"You had us scared there for a while Ms. Davis." "I've read into your history so I'm sure you and your husband are aware how at risk this situation is and that we will be monitoring you as closely as possible." The doctor said.

Looking to me then Brooke. As I looked back at him unsure of what he meant. "What exactly are you referring too.?" I asked him.

"The pregnancy." "You are only a few weeks in." "And it was part of why you ended up here." "Over exerting yourself and the heat, lack of prenatal care for your yourself and the baby." "Things seems to have stabilized for now." "I'm going to be back with a prescription for you very soon." "Congratulations." The doctor said. Leaving the couple to absorb the information. Closing the door behind him.

Brooke looked at me. With tears in her eyes.

Putting a hand to her stomach. "Luke we're having a baby." She said. Tears falling down her face.

"I love you so much." I told her. Leaning over kissing her. Wiping away her tears.

"We brought back way more than jet lag and leftovers from Daniel's." "Mom and dad." I said. Looking back at her. Seeing the smile come across her face.

Taking her hand securely in mine. The doctor coming back in the room. With a prescription for rest, prenatal vitamins and regular prenatal checkups which would also make sure everything was going okay with Brooke as the months progressed.

The doctor asked us if we wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat.

We couldn't agree fast enough. Holding tighter to my hand. As the doctor brought over the monitor and lowered the lights. Putting the wand on her stomach.

Showing us what the baby currently looked like. Then the room filled with a loud thumping sound. Neither Brooke or I could speak. The emotion and sense of gratitude to have the opportunity to have a child and to be parents. Was felt so much in that time.

"Strong heartbeat." "We want these 9 months to be as stress free as possible, and for you to understand that between now and when you deliver it is crucial you take care of yourself and know what you will be enduring the risks are life threating." "We just want you to be prepared emotionally and mentally." "Given what you went through in the past we want you to have all the details and choices available to you." The doctor said. Looking to Brooke then to me.

"I understand and we know the risks." "We want this baby." "We've wanted this for so long." "Regardless of what happens in the future." Brooke said. Looking to me.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.? Comments.? Predictions.?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 25**

 _You ever heard the expression 'The best things in live are free.' Well that expression is true.' Every once in a while, people step up they rise above themselves sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard but if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back._

"This sonogram picture is going right into an album when we get out of here the first look at our little one." Brooke said. Touching her stomach.

"I'm ready to go when you are." "We have to schedule the next appointment for a couple of weeks from now." "You heard the doctor you have to be careful and rest I will make sure that happens." "I think we should hold off on the wedding until we have a clearer picture of what's to come." I said. Looking into her eyes.

"No Luke I don't want that." "Being able to celebrate our love with our family and friends." "Becoming husband and wife is even more important given we have this new life coming into the world." "I need it to be perfect just in case." She said. Looking back at me.

"Don't think like that we have gone through so much to get to this point." "You, Me, and this baby are going to be a family." "Our dreams are coming true." "I'm going to be there every step through this pregnancy." "The mood swings, the cravings, Watching the baby grow and feeling the kicks, those parenting classes, decorating the nursery," "This is our time to be happy and excited let's enjoy that okay." I told her leaning over kissing her.

"Okay you're right we deserve this and I want to savor every second." Brooke said. Taking my hand as we walked out of the hospital room.

"We're so relieved to see that you're okay Brooke." "What happened.?" "It was the food or the heat right.?" "I knew it wasn't the best day to do all of this." Haley said. Looking to them.

"No Hales it wasn't that." "There is a very different reason let's all go to your house and I'll tell exactly what they told us." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

I held her hand securely. While we walked out of the hospital into my car. Driving slowly as I followed the others. All of us eventually making it to Nathan and Haley's. We sat around on the comfortable chairs.

Brooke smiled as she turned to me. Then looked around at everyone else. "I'm pregnant!" Brooke announced happily.

Surprise gasps and cheers of happiness. Went through out the room.

Hugs and tears and questions came from every direction.

"The wedding is still happening it's just going to be sooner." "And Brooke needs to be as stress free and relaxed as possible." I told them. Everyone in agreement.

Brooke showed the sonogram picture. Passing it from person to person.

"Momma what is that.?" Jamie asked. Looking at the picture that had been in his mother's hand.

"That picture is showing Aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas's baby." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong momma.?" Jamie asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing Jimmy Jam I'm just so happy for them." "You are going to have a new little cousin which will be so fun." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Can I go play now.?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, you and Jenny be careful and make sure you clean up your toys afterwards." Haley said to him. Watching as he ran off to the play room.

"We're going to be aunt Haley and uncle Nathan." "That is going to be the best I'm ecstatic for them." Nathan said. Looking to me.

"I can't wait either." I said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Weeks Later

Deciding on the beach for the wedding. And the beach house for the reception. The wedding was happening.

Brooke took one last look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair flowing freely. A short lace veil. Would be covering her face. Her makeup was minimal. Red lip stick, some blush, and eye liner. Her smile radiate. Putting a hand on her stomach.

"Daddy and I are getting married today and you get to be a part of it." She said quietly.

Peyton, then Haley walked out the double doors. In beautiful red and blue dresses that they choose themselves. The path to the alter was littered with flowers. The waves crashing in the distance. The sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky.

Then Jamie walked down the aisle with the rings sitting neatly on top of a pillow. Looking adorable in his suit.

Then Jenny who twirled down the aisle excitedly making sure to drop flowers with every step.

At last it was Brooke's turn. Walking arm and arm with Vince. How held onto her carefully. Remarking how positively beautiful she looked. Brooke thanked him. Kissing his cheek. While they took their time. Brooke locking eyes with Lucas. Her heart filling so full she could burst into tears at any moment.

Vince letting go of her arm. Lucas taking it.

Sitting back down next to Violet who dabbed her eyes.

Resting her head-on Vince's shoulder.

Brooke and Lucas now facing each other. The love between the couple evident with every look and smile. As the minister started to speak.

 _Love is and will always be a mystery. But remains a gift to all that are able to give and receive it in their lifetime._

"Today we are here to celebrate the union of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis."

"The couple has prepared vows to be shared with us today."

The minister said. Looking up at the crowd.

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his as he started to speak.

"I fell in love with you unexpectedly." "This beautiful, charismatic, bubbly, funny girl, somehow found a way into my car." "Which made a great start for a story years later." "But when I realized what I felt for you was real and what I wanted for the rest of my life." "That happened over time and I'm grateful every single day for the chance to be able to love you spend our life together." "Facing the unknown and beauty that life has to offer." Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Brooke wiped her eyes. As she started to speak.

"Before we met I was the definition of unattainable." "I was all about fun and keeping things light and not thinking or wanting to ever build a relationship because the idea of giving my heart and trusting someone terrified me until I met you." "And knew that you were unlike any guy I had ever met and that falling in love with you was easy." "Being able to see myself through you're eyes your support and belief pushed me to truly understand and inspire who I am as a person." "Every day since we met has been full of unforgettable moments." "This next part of our journey is going to be worth everything we've gone through." "I love you so much." Brooke said. As she slipped the ring on his finger.

"From the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Lucas taking Brooke in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

The couple pulling apart minutes later. The crowd erupting in cheers and applause. While they started walking back down the aisle.

Everyone made their way to the beach house. Where the reception had begun. Music blaring, food and dessert beautifully displayed on tables.

The dance floor surrounded by all the guests.

Where Brooke and Lucas had their first dance. Moving to the music. They're eyes locked on each other. Karen dancing with Lucas. Afterward Keith dancing with Brooke. The reception lasting until sundown. Ending in a bonfire with smores and other desserts, scary stories, and laughable memories from the past.

Lucas and Brooke are whisked off into a limo. Which takes them to a hotel a few miles out of town.

Once they make inside the room. Brooke looks around. Turning back to Lucas.

"This room is stunning Luke." Brooke said. Taking notice of the dimmed lighting a fireplace along with candles littered throughout the room. Soft music playing in the background.

"It's what you deserve and more." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms. Kissing her. Laying her gently on the bed. Looking down at her.

"God your beautiful." I said. Caressing her face in my hands.

"I love you so much." "Us finally being married means the world to me."

"Now we get to spend the rest of our life together."

"I am the luckiest man in the world." I said. Kissing her again.

"I love you too Luke." "I still like I'm dreaming." "Brooke Penelope Scott." "I'm so in love with you." "I can barely stand it." "Now kiss me and don't you dare be gentle." "This night is going to be unforgettable." "Starting with what happens between us in this room tonight." "You're mine and I'm yours." "Now take me." Brooke said. Reconnecting their lips.

Lucas taking her out of her dress. Kissing her lips, neck, all the spaces he could reach. Touching her skin gently. Wanting to take her in. Allowing her access to him. As she began to unbutton his shirt. Removing it slowly. Placing kisses on him. Looking into his eyes. While she went for his belt. Sliding it off with ease. Dropping it to the floor.

They're eyes locked on the other. Lucas removing the minimal layers between them. Reconnecting their lips.

Brooke gripping on to him. Tighter needing to be closer to him. Losing every ounce control. As they started to lose themselves in each other.

…

Days later

"Where are, you taking us Luke.?" Brooke asked smiling at him.

Lucas smiled back at her. "You'll see when we get there." Lucas said. Back to her.

Eventually the car stopping in the driveway.

"Come with me." Lucas said. Getting out of the car.

Taking her hand in his. "Lucas Scott what are you up to.?" Brooke asked him. Placing her hand on her stomach.

Lucas got out the key and walked through the door with her. Closing the door behind them.

Turning to her as he spoke. "Welcome home Brooke." Lucas said.

Smiling happily. Continuing to explain. "I've been planning to propose to you for some time. And knew that along with the promise of forever." "I wanted to give you a place where we could live out our life."

"This place has all the wants on your list." "The home office, the backyard, our master suite, and at home library, a room for you to create all the sketches for your line currently and in the future." "Now the most anticipated room that has yet to be seen." Lucas said. Walking with her up the stairs. Into the hallway. Their hands entwined. Lucas pausing at the door. Looking to Brooke as he opened it.

Brooke walking inside first. Then Lucas walking in after her. Closing the door. As Brooke looked around trying to absorb what she saw.

The walls were painted a light yellow. The ceiling painted a light orange. The carpet a dark green. There was rocking chair by the window. A hand-crafted crib. The purple monkey tucked inside. A separate area with toys and another area for dressing and changing. A miniature book shelf. And seating area.

Brooke walked over to the closet. Opening it and seeing that it was stuffed with clothes and accessories.

"Luke this is incredible." "It's perfect." "Our baby is going to be so happy here." Brooke said. Looking up at him. With tears in her eyes.

"You and this baby are my world." Lucas said. Wiping her tears away. Leaning over kissing her.

"I have to show you the rest of the house." "Our room last you can get some sleep." "I can run a bath and get dinner." Lucas said.

"This baby and I are so lucky to have you." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"My life and everything I do from this day on is for this family." Lucas said. Back to her.

"I love you Luke." Brooke said happily.

"I love you too." Lucas said. Back to her. Wrapping his arm around her.

The couple took another look around the nursery before leaving the room. And continuing to go through the rest of the house.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you my loyal readers. For your support. Let me know your thoughts, comments, predictions. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Your heart is a city_

 _Your eyes are a fixture._

 _Your mind tells a story_

 _Of ten thousand pictures._

 _I want a clear glass wall_

 _I could see my face._

 _You know it's never too late._

 _If you're hearing this._

 _I must have made it through._

"How excited are you Jimmy Jam." "You have your sleepover with your friends coming up." "From what you told me you have a full weekend planned." Haley said. Smiling up at Jamie. Who was finishing up the last few pages of his coloring book.

"It's going to be so fun momma." "I can't wait." "Jenny said she's going to come over early and set things up." Jamie said. Excitement in his voice.

"That's great baby daddy and I really appreciate you being so nice to Jenny because of you she's adjusted really well to being in town." "It can be hard being the new kid you're just the sweetest boy." "And I love you so much." Haley said to him. Leaning over as she hugged him.

"I love you too momma." "And Jenny's my friend." "Everyone should have a friend." Jamie said. Looking back at his mother.

"You have to get going Jamie." "Andre's mother is going to be taking you to school today then afterschool you have junior leagues with Andre." Haley said.

Mentally going through the checklist for the day. Kissing Jamie's cheek quickly. As she watched him. Grab his bag then head out the front door. Into the awaiting car. Minutes later it driving away.

Haley then attempted to double check all of her work from her students. Before she left to teach for the day. Turning her head. As she heard the bedroom door open.

"If I had teachers who were as beautiful and full of insight as you are." "I would never have skipped class." "Morning Hales." Nathan said. Smiling. Taking her hand in his.

Haley smiling back. Leaning over kissing him. "Look at you in your official uniform." "So, sexy we didn't have places to be." "We would very busy with each other." Haley said. Locking eyes with him. Touching his face with her hand.

"I'm really proud of you." "Putting yourself out there like this and really enjoying being back a part of a team and playing basketball." "I can only imagine how incredible that feels." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"It is amazing and most of the guys on the team have families too." "It's great and playing basketball again feels unreal." "I've missed it I'll be home by the time Jamie finishes Jr. Leagues." "So, no worries there." "I'll see you later Hales." "I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too Nate." "Don't play to hard tonight I don't want you all worn out by the time you get home." "But I wouldn't mind making time to give you a massage." "I will never resist an offer like that." Nathan said. Smiling as he watched her walk out the door.

Minutes later leaving to begin his own day.

Haley arrived to school. Seeing the girl, she had invited over for dinner. That she still knew basically nothing about. Before she could think of what to say the girl walked up to her and started to speak.

"I've been meaning to thank you for inviting for me dinner." "It was so kind of you and I'm not used to people being so decent to me." "Without wanting anything in return." She said. Looking up at Haley.

Haley looked back at her. Feeling a new sense of sympathy for the girl.

"It wasn't a problem at all." "My husband and I would welcome you back anytime." Haley said. Smiling at her.

"I'm actually surprised to see you." "Class doesn't start for half an hour is there any reason you're here already.?" Haley asked her.

The girl looked back at her. Pausing as she looked away. "No." She said. Looking down at her phone. Rechecking to make sure she turned it off.

Haley wanted to ask further questions. But decided against it.

"Your welcome to stay in the classroom until class starts." "Nothing really happens around here until then." Haley said to her.

As she started to make her way to the front door of her classroom. Hearing footsteps behind her. The girl following in her direction. Going through the classroom door. Taking a seat in the back of the room.

…

Marc hung up his phone in frustration. He had called her multiple times. And she hadn't reached out to him at all. If he were honest he understood. Out of all the mistakes he made. Not being there for her was the one he regretted the most. Looking back at the facility. As he drove away.

…

"Luke I'm sorry I don't want any of this." Brooke said. Turning up her nose at the food in the bags.

Lucas looked over at her. "It's okay just right down what you do want and I'll get it for you." He said. Smiling at her.

"You are the best husband." "I want pizza with just cheese on it, pickles, and rocky road ice cream." Brooke said. Placing her hand on her stomach.

"These cravings get more interesting by the day." "I'll be back as soon as I can." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

Putting his hand on her stomach. "Take it easy on momma." Lucas said. Smiling.

Brooke quickly put her hand over her mouth. As she rushed out of the room. Getting hit for the second or third time with a wave of morning sickness. Which in her case. Came whenever it wanted.

Running into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay Brooke.?" "Do you need me to come in there.?" Lucas asked going after her.

"I'll be fine." "I don't want you to see me like this." Brooke said. Wiping her mouth. Getting up slowly. Her body feeling tired and her skin pale.

"We're in this together for the rest of our lives." "Text or call me if you need anything." "I love you." Lucas said to her.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said. Back to him. Taking a breath. Feeling her head start to spin.

Putting a hand on her stomach. As she heard the front door shut.

"We're a family forever now.?" Jenny asked. Looking up at Peyton and her father.

"Yes, The three of us." "I'm your momma now Jenny." "I promise I'll be the best mom I'll know how to be." "Our wedding was exactly what we wanted it to be me, daddy, and you." "Life has given us each other." "Which is the greatest blessing any of us could ask for." Peyton said. Looking from Jenny to Jake.

…


	27. Chapter 27

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 27**

 _"Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

I was 5 when I first got my heart broken. My mother took me to school that morning. We sang along to the radio one of those old-school stations. It was snowing. The car was cold and the windows were frosty. I made a smiley face with the condensation on my window with my finger. Once the song ended. The drive was silent. I could hear the sound of the heater buzzing. Eventually the car stopped in front of the school.

I grabbed my backpack. Feeling proud of myself. Having made my own lunch and tied my shoes. It was a Monday. I anticipated the entire weekend before. Because it was my first day of school as a big kid. My mother took my hand as we walked through the school doors. Making it to my classroom in a matter of minutes. She dropped my off inside the class. Let go of my hand. Kissed my cheek. And walked back down the hall.

By the end of the day I realized I was worried for nothing. Because school had been better than I thought it would be. As I walked out. Onto the area where parents went to pick up their kids. I waited my hopes getting let down every time. Because the car that was driving up wasn't my mom coming to get me. It wasn't until it became dark outside that I saw a car I recognized. Relieved to my father. Opening the car door. I raced inside. Tears streaming from my face. I was shivering, hungry, and angry,

"Where's mommy.?" I asked him. Wiping my eyes.

"Mommy left she packed her things." "She isn't coming back." He told me. His hands gripping tighter on the steering wheel.

It wouldn't be until a few years later. That my father would be responsible for the newest break in my heart.

Linden thought to herself. As she drove home. Seeing that same familiar car in her driveway. Parking her car in the street. Avoiding his gaze while she got out her house key.

"Lind wait." The man said. Going after her.

"Get out here haven't you put me through enough already!" Linden yelled back. Opening the door to her home. Walking inside. Closing the door behind her. As she fell to the floor. Collapsing in sobs.

"I'm sorry you know that you mean everything to me." "You are all that I had left of her." "It was so hard it still is." The voice said. From behind the door.

Linden took a breath. Getting up as she wiped her eyes.

Reopening the front door. Staring straight at the person in front of her as she spoke.

"I needed you." "She was gone she left and you went after her." "You said you would come back for me." "That you would keep in contact." "None of that happened." "Instead I ended up practically raising myself." "I'm not that same heartbroken little girl." "I didn't need her and I don't need you." "Keep doing what you've done for the past 17 years and forget I exist." Linden said.

Slamming the door in his face.

Failing minute by minute to keep herself from falling apart.

Marc looked back at the door. This home was a reminder of his greatest joy and his worst failure. He had done a lot in his life but not being the father to his daughter that he should have been. Was something he would never forgive himself for.

Marc kept his composure. Making his way back to his car. Driving to his new home.

….

3 months later

"I'm officially starting to get a baby bump and I'm so excited." Brooke said. Looking at herself in the mirror.

Putting her hand on her stomach. Smiling happily.

"Looking so beautiful I'm glad you're not getting sick anymore." "Things seem to have calmed down which is a relief." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

Sitting back on the examination table. As the doctor knocked before coming inside the room. Closing it behind him.

"Everything seems to be going okay so far." "You are officially done with your first trimester." "The baby is progressing normally and the you seem to be handling the pregnancy well." The doctor said. Looking to Brooke.

"I love it even with uncomfortable moments." "I'm just ready to find out the gender and then meet this baby." Brooke said. Smiling at Lucas who took her hand.

"That won't be happening for another 3 months the gender is usually easy to spot by then." The doctor said.

"According to your latest ultrasound I was mistaken the first time." "There were three heartbeats." "Your own plus two." "Congratulations You two your having twins." The doctor said. With a smile. "I'll see you both at your 6th month appointment." The doctor said. With that the appointment was over.

"Luke we're going to have two babies." "I can't wait." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"Time to go baby shopping we have to double up on everything."

Lucas said. Kissing her. Putting his hand on her stomach. As the two walked out of the office.

…

"What are thinking about Hales.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at her with a smile.

"I want to give Jamie a little brother or sister." Haley said. Looking back at Nathan as she kissed him.

…

"Goodnight daddy and I love you so much." "Out of all the little girls in the world I choose you." Peyton said. Hugging Jenny tightly.

"I love you too momma and daddy." Jenny said. Laying down on her pillow. While Jake and Peyton walked out of the room quietly.

Holding hands as they headed to their room.

Taking her in his arms. While she relaxed against him.

"Waking up to this face every day." "Is a dream that I never want to wake up from." Jake said. Kissing her.

"I used to dream about a day like today." "Feeling so happy I didn't know what to do with myself." Peyton said.

Leaning over turning off the light. Laying back in his arms. Kissing him.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, Baby boy and girl name suggestions.? What combo of twins to do you think Lucas and Brooke are having.? And what did you think of the Marc being a father revelation.? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

"Okay I think we are all set for the new babies." "Now you relax and let me take care of you." Lucas said. Taking her hand. Helping her sit down.

"Luke I'm doing great and I'm not even that big yet give it a few months I'll need you to help me put on my shoes and keep you up at night when I can't sleep and the babies are kicking in every direction." "I love you for being that sweet doting husband." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

"I'm working on a new book." "I'm titling it _Baby Steps the end and beginning._ " "I'm going to be taking a break after I finish this book to spend as much time with you and the babies as possible." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"I'm looking forward to it." "I know your readers will love it." "They've been rooting for those characters since the first book to know that they're going to end happily is going to be worth the struggle they went through." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"It's going to be the same way for us you know." "The babies are growing and getting ready to meet us we have to stay positive." Lucas said. Putting his hand on my stomach.

"Did you feel that.?" "They want to show you they're here." "They know your voice." "Kicking so strong already." I said. Looking up at him. Feeling a sense of peace knowing that the babies seemed to be okay.

I couldn't take his hope away. I've been documenting this pregnancy since it happened this doubt in the back of my mind wouldn't go away. Just in case anything went wrong during the delivery our children would know what I sound like and look like. Most importantly how much I loved them. And how lucky they were to have their father and all the other family in their life.

Brooke thought to herself. As she smiled at him.

"We should go to the beach and have a picnic enjoy the sun." Lucas said. Looking to me.

"Sounds relaxing let's bring some baby books I want to get as much information in as I can plus we haven't thought of names yet." I said. As we headed into our bedroom. To pack our stuff. Heading out the door. Half an hour later.

….

I couldn't help but be in awe looking through Jamie's baby book. Remembering how chaotic yet happy that time in our life was. Smiling as I flipped through the pages. Being older now I appreciate the process and delicate time that pregnancy is and what it means to be a mother. Jamie is the universe to us I cannot fathom what life would be without him.

Hearing the sound of little feet coming towards her. She turns around.

"I love my cape momma!" Jamie said happily. Showing it to his mother.

"I'm really happy to hear that Jimmy Jam." "You have fun at Chuck's birthday party." I said to him. Hugging him tightly.

"Jamie wait up you forgot Chuck's birthday present." Nathan said. Handing it him.

"Thanks daddy I was so excited about today that I forgot." Jamie said. Hugging his dad goodbye.

"Have a good time momma and I will be here when you get back then we'll have dinner and hear all about it." I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too daddy." Jamie said. Hearing a knock at the door Jamie raced to open it. Closing the door behind him.

Haley looking out the window watching him get in the car with the other kids. Waiting until they drove off to turn back around looking to Nathan.

Haley leaning over kissing him.

"We have the house to ourselves for a few hours." "And neither of us have work tomorrow." Haley said. As she started to walk up the stairs. Nathan following behind her. Using the ramp meeting her in the hallway minutes later.

The couple making it to their bedroom.

"Let's have a baby." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. As she got into bed.

….

Linden had wanted nothing to do with her past. She kept no pictures from her childhood. All of them represented a happiness that hadn't existed in her life for a long time. The girl in those photos. Loved her parents and believed that she was safe. Going in and out different foster homes after her father abandoned her at age 7 to look for her mother only to find that she didn't want to be found. She completely cut off communication with him to and changed her identity so he couldn't trace her.

She remembers the day he left he was packing and she asked if she could go to. He shook his head. Telling her that the road was no place for a child and that I was better off staying here with this family and when he had found her mother they would come back for her and be a family. He obviously didn't want a daily reminder of the woman he loved.

I looked like her. Red hair, brown eyes, curvy, not caring for rules or authority, full of rough edges. But unlike her or my father I didn't have the luxury of leaving I had survive. My first home was decent but of course as I got older and desperate for a place to belong they got worse. My heart hardened by every rejection. I was unlovable or so that was what I always thought. By 16 I had enough of the multiple homes and decided to return to where I once I something resembling a family. Needing money enough to pay the bills and keep people from digging into my history I've done things I'm not proud of. Lived on the street. Been involved with people that shouldn't be messed with. I tend to attractive guys that you wouldn't want to cross. Giving my body and numbing my mind. Substances soaked into my system. Bringing alive my carefree nature. Removing the vulnerability that always seemed to come back with a vengeance.

Linden thought to herself. Changing out of the clothes she had been in. Into something completely different. As she reapplied her make up. Walking out the door.

"How does this picture look momma.?" Jenny asked. Showing her mother, the picture she was working on.

"It looks great Jenny." "Good job staying inside the lines." Peyton said. Smiling up at her.

Jake looked on happily having the love of his life and being able to have the family he's always wanted. He anticipated the idea of their family growing. Their home being a safe haven. Strumming his guitar. The three enjoying their time together.

….

 **Author's Note: I'm loving reading your thoughts and predictions. There will be a 3-month time jump in the next chapter. We will be finding out the genders of the babies. As well as what is going on in the lives of the other couples and more insight on Linden. Let me know if you're interested in learning the identity of Linden's mother and what her life is like now. Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 29**

 _People just want to believe. Otherwise they would have to admit that life is just a random series of good and bad things that happen until one day you die."_

Months later

Brooke is laying down on the examination table her belly much bigger now than it was since her last visit. Lucas holding her hand securely. She is wearing a flowing yellow dress with black sandals. Her hair is kept back in a ponytail. She has only lipstick on her face. She has been counting down the days to this appointment for weeks. The doctor knocking before he comes in. Smiling over at the couple. While he closes the door behind him.

"Today we're finding out the genders of those babies." "I know how excited you both are so let's not waste any time." The doctor said. Dimming the lights putting the wand on Brooke's stomach. Manuavring around until one of the babies are located.

"It seems like the babies are having a lot of kicking and holding hands." "From what I can see baby 1 is a boy, baby 2 is a girl." The doctor said. Putting the lights back on. Then handing the couple the newest ultrasound pictures.

"Congrats one of each they grow up quick trust me I have triplets." "Things seem to be progressing well but because of your condition and not wanting the babies to run out of room. And needing to make sure the delivery has the best chance possible." "We need to deliver sooner rather than later." Once you get to your 8th month those babies need to be born." "By then they will be big, and healthy enough to survive on their own without posing extreme risk to your health." "You've been really strong and tough throughout this entire situation." "And I just want to give you the best chance."

"Given how your last pregnancy was nearly fatal for you." "I want you to really focus on putting yourself first through this last stretch of time." The doctor said. Looking to Brooke.

Lucas took a breath. The realities of what could go wrong weighed on his mind all the time. He tried to stay positive because he knew that was exactly what Brooke needed. But if he was honest he was terrified. Having been there the first time. Remembering the blood loss. And her slipping in and out of consciousness. Him wondering if and how he would live in a world without her.

These babies were a second chance for them. And until he knew they along with Brooke would be fine. He would remain on edge. Trying to keep his thoughts on the good coming into their life.

The appointment ended. The doctor saying his goodbyes. Telling them the next time they would see each other. The babies would be born.

Lucas looked up at Brooke. "Where do you want to go Pretty girl.?" He asked smiling at her.

"Home." Brooke said softly. Looking back at him.

Helping her off the table and holding her hand. As they walked out the office. Heading outside into the car. Driving home. Brooke resting her hand on her belly.

Lucas taking glances at her every minute he could.

Eventually arriving home. Brooke walking into the house first. Lucas right behind her. She turned to him. Looking into his eyes while she spoke.

"I have to show you something." She said to him.

Taking his hand. The two walking into the hallway. Reaching Brooke's studio. Once inside Brooke walked over carefully to the closet. Reaching into the lower shelf. Where she pulled out this notebook.

Holding it her hand carefully. Then going to the other part of the room. Where there was, a camera set up. And a couch right in front of it.

Walking back over to Lucas. Brooke looked up at him. Taking notice of the confusion on his face.

Grabbing his hand in hers. Bringing him over to the couch. As she began to speak.

"Ever since I got pregnant I've been documenting every moment of it." "Writing my thoughts in this journal and creating these video diaries." "I know that being able to have a baby was something I didn't imagine in our future given how everything took place last time." "But by some miracle we were not only blessed with becoming parents we are going to have twins."

"A son and a daughter who are going to never have question what it means to have a family or be loved." "Like it was for both of us." "You've been so supportive and keeping me sane." "In case I don't survive the delivery and the babies are healthy and strong I want you to hold on to all of this and to show it them."

"When they're older so they know that they had a mom who loved them more than she could ever express." "Who wants more than anything for them to be happy, have adventures, make memories, love and appreciate they're incredible father." "I made a video for you too."

"I love you Luke." "You've made all of my dreams come true." "I couldn't of asked for a more fulfilled life." "And I really want to thank you for that." "For seeing there was more to me than simply being the girl behind the red door."

Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"You're going to be okay." "There is no need for any of this." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I already told the doctor if it's between me and the babies then make sure he gets those kids into your arms." "That is only thing I want." Brooke said. looking to him.

"I'm not doing this Brooke we've gone through all of this." "I'm not losing you I can't." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

"Luke, watch it okay the one I made for you is right here." Brooke said. Handing the tape to him.

Lucas's breath catching as he looks at it.

"You have a baby shower to go too." Lucas said. Getting up as he started to walk out of the room.

Brooke looked around the room. Then down at her journal and videos. Taking a breath. As she got up. Meeting Lucas outside the door. The couple headed back out the car. On the way to the baby shower.

…

 **Author's Note: Change of plans. Each couple with get their own chapter updating on their life. Let me know your thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life that you expect it to always be there, because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't. But then one day you feel something else, something that feels wrong, only because it's so unfamiliar. And in that moment you realize you're happy._

"It looks amazing in here Haley." Peyton said. Putting a hand on her newly growing baby bump. Life has been full of shared happiness throughout the family. Between Brooke's news of twins and Peyton's joy of her pregnancy. The sisters have bonded and become even closer. Jake had said he simply wanted a healthy child. Jenny has been wishing for a sister ever since she found out about the baby. As for Peyton she was hopeful for a boy. A completely new experience for herself and Jake.

The house is filled with all the women in the family who loved Brooke. And who loved her. Karen, Deb, along with Haley and Peyton. As well as Linden. Who has become a friend to Haley and Nathan. And a friend to Jamie. Who he absolutely adored. And was a go to babysitter when Nathan and Haley had date nights. Which happened 1 or twice a week more so on the weekend when Jamie was with friends or family.

The living room was decorated in baby themed décor. A mixture of pink and blue. The men in the family with Jamie were gone for the day. And wouldn't be back until the next morning.

Haley felt accomplished. Looking at everything that was done. In the kitchen, there was dishes full of food, cold drinks. A dessert area. On the table, there was flowers in little bouquets.

Peyton in charge of music the playlist was ongoing encircling the whole room in positive music.

Haley smiled back at Peyton. "I couldn't have done it without you." Haley said. Looking back at her.

Hearing knocking at the door. Peyton went to open the door.

Smiling as she saw Brooke. Pulling her into a hug.

"Brookie." "My best friend and little sister." "Let's get you in here." Peyton said. Taking her hand. Closing the door behind them.

"You look stunning Brooke." Karen said. Walking over to her. Deb next to her.

"I'm more than ready to meet my grandchildren." Karen said. Putting her hand on Brooke's belly.

Brooke felt herself tearing up. As she sat down on couch. Overwhelmed with the love she felt from everyone in the room.

The baby shower was more fun and full of laughter than Brooke ever imagined. Baby shower games. Singing along to songs. Eating and sharing memories.

Brooke took a breath. As she felt a pang of pain go through her.

Reopening her eyes. To see Haley looking back at her. With a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay.?" Haley asked. Grabbing her hand.

"Yea I'm sure the babies are just full of excitement and sugar." "Kicking really hard." "I really want to thank you Hales and Peyton, Karen, Deb." "Our kids are going to have so much love." "And have lives full of memories." "I've become the woman I am today because of all of you."

"And I love every single of one of you." Brooke said. Looking to them.

Wiping her eyes as Haley began handing Brooke the gifts.

Each of the woman explaining the meaning behind their gift.

"Haley and Peyton helping Brooke bring the gifts into the guest room. Where they would be picked up the next day.

"You both outdid yourselves." "This party was beyond every expectation." Brooke said. Looking to them.

"You relax we'll handle the cleanup." Haley said. Closing the door to the guest room. Peyton was already in the middle of picking up what she could.

It wasn't until the sky had darkened. And cars passing in both sides of the streets stopped. Because they had arrived at their destination.

The husbands had called to check in on their wives. Lucas had Brooke put the phone to her belly. So, he could say goodnight to the babies. Brooke smiling. While the babies kicked in response.

A knock at the door. Made Brooke turn up her head.

"Hello Linden." "I hope you had a fun tonight." "I remember never wanting to stick around when adults were having their parties." Brooke said. Smiling at the memory.

Linden looked over at Brooke and then closed the door behind her.

Not knowing whether to sit down or stand. Even though she had been in this house before multiple times. It still felt strange to be somewhere that people actually liked having her around.

Having been silently taking in everything during the party. She found herself unable to ignore the question that wouldn't go away.

"Did you always want to be a mom.?" Linden asked.

Brooke took a breath before she answered.

"No I actually never wanted to have kids." "Given how my mother was which is a long and exhausting story." "But that all changed when Jamie was born he showed us all that kids are a blessing in every way and a chance for us to do things differently be better for them and ourselves." Brooke said in response.

Linden took in Brooke's words. Before she spoke.

"I wonder if my parents ever wanted me." Linden thought to herself.

Unshed tears burned her eyes.

"Those kids are really lucky thanks for talking with me." Linden said. As she headed out the bedroom down.

Wiping her eyes. Taking a breath as she started walking out of the front door. Making it to her car. Looking down at her purse. Which was buzzing for the third or fourth time.

Removing it quickly. Remembering how long she had stayed here. And ignoring the fact that she was missing work.

Looking down at the text message that shined brightly at her in the darkness. Reading it as she got into her car. _Where are you.? You better have my money! You haven't contacted me in days. Find me or I will find you._

Turning off her phone. Linden drove onto the road. Through the dark streets.

"Rachel Gatina." "One of my success stories." "From being a patient to now co -owning this place with me." "If you're for a person to aspire to she is a good starting point." He said. Looking to her.

"Art is being way to kind I'm only doing as well as I am because of every single person here who helped me turn my life around." "Trust me I've made my share of mistakes and its part of the reason why I've focused so much on who I am now."

"There are certain things I would take back if I could." Rachel said. Looking out at the crowd. Then taking a seat.

….


	31. Chapter 31

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 31**

" _Every song has a CODA, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away, every song ends. Is that any reason not to enjoy the music? The truth is, there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just life."_

3 months later

"Luke." Trying to not concentrate on the pain. Gripping his arm tightly.

"I'm up what happened.?" Lucas asked. Turning on the light.

"The babies are coming." I said. Remembering what I learned about breathing in the parenting classes.

Watching while Lucas got up and started getting the bags we had packed up for the hospital. Taking them out of the room. And going down the stairs. Packing them into the car.

Then coming back to help me up and out of the room. Down the stairs step by step. Until we reached the car. Once I was safely in the car.

Lucas started to drive. Asking me how I was doing every minute he could. While we drove to the hospital.

Making it to the hospital and through the doors. Faster than I thought we would. Which I'm sure had to do with Lucas bypassing most of speed limits. But I knew he was passed being cautious and wanted to be in the safest environment possible so we would have the best outcome.

Filling out the paperwork. Lucas called for a wheelchair and assistance right away.

"My wife is having twins we need help now!" He said.

Our doctor came by walking along with us. Getting us into a room. Giving us a few minutes alone before I went into the delivery room.

"You are going to do great." "We're going to meet our babies today." "I love you so much." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing me.

"I love you too." "They are so ready to meet their daddy." "Make sure you call everyone so they can be waiting for us once everything is over." I said. Looking up at him.

"I've already started texting people." "You just focus on making it through this." "And getting ready to begin this new chapter of our life." He said to me. His eyes reflecting back hope to me.

Minutes later the doctor knocked on the door. I was now on a hospital bed. Changed into a gown. Off to the delivery room. Lucas by my side. While we went down the long winding hallway. Passing other expectant parents or couples who had just had their children. My heart swelling as we wheeled by the nursery. Getting a glance at the endless bundles of pink and blue.

Lucas letting go of my hand. I'm put on the operating table. Surrounded by doctors and the lights. Noticing two bassinets awaiting our children in the corner.

As I'm told to breath. A mask put over my face. I hear counting down from 10. Before I realize it. My eyes are closed. Everything goes black.

Doctors are in every corner. I'm watching barely able to take my eyes off Brooke. While I receive text after text. Confirming that our family and friends are here and were in the waiting room.

I'm told that I can come back in the babies are about to be born.

Seconds later I hear loud crying. The doctor holds up one baby.

A boy. They say. Quickly cleaning him and wrapping him tightly in a blanket. Putting him into a bassinet.

Minutes later the second baby arrives. A girl. And I notice instantly unlike her brother who had my blond hair. She had her mother's dark hair.

Strong and healthy cries. She is shown to me then cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. Placed into the second bassinet.

I look over at Brooke. Her eyes beginning to open.

"They're here perfect and healthy." "You did an incredible job." "I love you." I told her. As I held on to her hand.

Hearing the sound of a loud beeping. And talking while the doctor went over to me. Putting his hand on my shoulder.

Telling me that I needed to leave the room. Blood loss, complications, the pregnancy and delivery had put a lot of stress and strain on her body.

My hands shook. I didn't want to leave her. But knew that was what had to be done. As I looked back at her. Before the doors closed behind me.

Finding my way to the nursery. Where in front of me. Our children were side by side. Completely oblivious to the world around them.

….


	32. Chapter 32

**Crossroad**

 **Chapter 32**

 _"There are things that are known and thing that are unknown, and in between, there are doors._

I was asked to come in to the nursery where I put on a gown and other protective wear. While I walked further inside. Standing on the side of where our children were. Our son was sleeping. I couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness on his face. Our daughter on the other hand was wide awake moving her arms around. Carefully picking her up. I cradled her. Taking notice of how she started to calm down.

Looking into her eyes. I saw Brooke. Her dimples, smile, it made my heart ache. "I'm your daddy." "And I love you and your brother so much." "Me and your mommy have waited for the both of you for so long."

Hearing tapping on the window turns me around. Placing her back in her bed. Looking up to see my mother.

Quickly walking out of the nursery. Wrapping me in her arms. We pull apart minutes later she looks up at me and says.

"Brooke's awake." And to go she will get to know her grandchildren.

I thank her. Then run down the hallway into her room.

Taking her in my arms carefully.

"I love you too." She said. Her voice soft and tired.

Wiping my eyes. The door opening minutes later.

My mom rolling in with twins. Along with our friends and family.

"You are never allowed to almost leave me again." Peyton said. Walking over hugging her sister.

"Leave room for me." Haley said. As she hugged her too.

"There are babies here waiting to meet their mother." Karen said. Looking to them.

"Karen's right let's give them some time alone." Haley said.

Smiling over at Nathan.

Peyton and Jake following them out.

Karen took Jamie's hand. Who gave his newest picture to his uncle Lucas.

"Our boy." Lucas said happily. Placing the little baby boy in her arms.

"Carson Gavin Scott." She said. Looking at him. He had his father's blue eyes.

"I love that name." Lucas said. Taking him from her. Putting him back in his cot. Then placing their daughter in her arms.

"She's perfect." "She looks just like me." "You are going to have daddy wrapped around your finger." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"Sam Angela Scott." Brooke said looking to Lucas.

"It suits her." Lucas said. Taking her from Brooke. Placing her back in her cot.

"I almost lost you." I said. Taking her face in my hands.

"We have the rest of our lives together." "Someday is finally here Luke." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Years Later

"This house is full with everyone who has ever mattered to us and who continue to be important people in our life." "On this day years, ago everything was so up in the air." "Given all that we've went through." "This happiness and peace is well deserved." "To many more nights like this one." "I love you all." Lucas said.

Raising his glass clinking it with the other guests. Brooke smiling up at him with love. Her hand in his.

Their twins now four years old. Scribing and drawing in their coloring books that sat next to their plates.

Jamie and Jenny now best friends. Are sitting next to each other. With their glasses raised. Planning their next adventure together.

Nathan and Haley are in the best place they've ever been. Haley's now running Tree Hill high school. Nathan's become a star in the wheelchair basketball league.

And they are now a family of five. Jamie, another son and brother for Jamie named Robert Keith Scott, and a sister the couple adopting Linden about a year ago,." Their home is chaotic and full. Their hearts are overrun with love for their family and each other.

As for Jake, Peyton, and Jenny. They welcomed a son.

First name Wyatt. Middle name: Larry.

The couples and their kids ended up living happily ever after for many years to come.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your support. This story was a journey and grew so much. Let me know your thoughts.?" Review**

 **The end.**


End file.
